


ncis nola drabbles

by soupsaga



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Femslash, azagorio, pergorio, posted on tumblr, prompt requests, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 29,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsaga/pseuds/soupsaga
Summary: here's a collection of the fics that have been requested on tumblr. I'm posting them here as well for a somewhat organized system





	1. tammy/eva -- "is that a challenge?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: "is that a challenge?" with eva/tammy

“I have a roommate, so you have to be quiet. She’ll kill me for bringing someone home,” Tammy whispered as she pulled out her keys to the apartment she shared with Sonja.

Eva smirked at the comment, “Is that a challenge?”

Tammy rolled her eyes and slipped her key into the lock, prompting Eva to stand closer. 

Eva leaned into Tammy and started nibbling on her ear as she eagerly waited for Tammy to open the door. She smirked to herself when she heard the brunette let out a small breath, knowing she had the other woman exactly how she wanted her. Eva’s hand that had originally been resting on Tammy’s waist had now slipped down, where it slipped into the back pocket of Tammy’s jeans.

“Couldn’t wait to touch my ass, huh?” Tammy scoffed, opening the door slowly. She stepped through and led Eva inside before closing the door behind them. She silently prayed Sonja wasn’t home because she knew the other woman wouldn’t ignore the opportunity to tease her about a hookup, and Tammy knew she would have to deal with it at work the following day. 

Tammy reached for Eva’s hand and laced their fingers together before leading her through another door, this time a bedroom being on the other side. The second Tammy closed the door, she was pinned against it with Eva in front of her.

Eva pressed into Tammy until they were against the door and slowly closed the decreasing gap between their lips. A soft gasp escaped Eva’s lips as Tammy deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Eva’s neck, keeping the other woman close. Eva’s hands quickly began unbuttoning Tammy’s shirt, pausing before she slipped the sleeves down Tammy’s arms slowly and tossing it to the side. 

Eva’s lips left Tammy’s and trailed down towards her neck, where she slowed down, taking her time to kiss the soft skin her lips found. Eva was intoxicated by the combination of Tammy’s aroma and taste, it was one she found herself craving more of. As a moan left Tammy’s throat, Eva looked up at the other woman through her eyelashes and smirked against her neck. 

“You have a roommate, remember?”

Tammy rolled her eyes once more and whispered hoarsely, “I don’t care.” With that, Tammy began to undress Eva, desperate to see more of the woman. She wanted to see all of Eva, not just what was visible to anyone that night.


	2. tammy/eva -- "what on earth are you wearing?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: "what on earth are you wearing?"

,p>Tammy shook away her thoughts as she stepped out of her car, shocked she had made it home. She had been so consumed by her thoughts that she didn’t even remember leaving NCIS. The team had caught a terrible case that especially pulled at Tammy’s heartstrings, as the daughter of the victim reminded her so much of herself. Tammy put all of her energy into solving this case for the teenager who had an, at best, strained relationship with her mother. When the girl told Tammy that she had recently gotten into a fight over the teen’s sexuality and her mother’s refusal to accept it, Tammy almost had to excuse herself from the room. Not too long ago she was in the teen’s situation, trying to plead with her mother that her girlfriend wasn’t just some “phase” she went through after her divorce. Tammy knew that no matter what their relationship was, the mother was important to the teen. She personally promised the girl they would find whoever killed her, and Tammy delivered. Before leaving the teen’s house for the final time, Tammy gave her a card with her personal number on it in case she ever needed anyone to talk to, about _anything_.

Putting the case behind her, all Tammy wanted was to lay on the couch with a box of takeout and her girlfriend. The only thing that kept Tammy from going to a bar to drink away the repressed memories of her own coming out was the promise of Eva waiting at the apartment they shared with Sonja. Tammy wanted to lay in Eva’s arms and forget the world around them, save for Percy, who would inevitably be teasing them for their displays of affection. The two weren’t often affectionate around Sonja as a way to keep from the teasing, but on days like this Tammy didn’t have the willpower to de-stress on her own. She needed Eva’s comfort and she was willing to face teasing from her best friend.  
When Tammy opened the door to the apartment, she was surprised to hear the television in the living room. Sonja was at Pride’s bar with LaSalle and Sebastian and Eva never liked to watch television, she only watched it with Tammy. Tammy set her key on her hook before walking towards the source of the noise. She set her purse on the kitchen counter and stifled a laugh as she saw Eva sprawled out asleep on the couch, wearing Tammy’s FBI t-shirt she completely forgot she owned. Eva must have pulled it out of the back of her drawer. Tammy made her way to the couch, kicking off her shoes as she laid beside Eva, shaking the redhead’s shoulder to wake her up.

“Eva, baby,” Tammy whispered softly, smiling as Eva curled against her side. She raised her voice slightly and scooted over as Eva woke up.

A smile grew on Eva’s lips as she opened her eyes to find Tammy sitting beside her. “You’re home!”

Eva leaned forward to capture Tammy’s lips in a kiss but was stopped when she was less than an inch away from the other woman’s face. Eva pulled back and furrowed her eyebrows, worried something was wrong with Tammy.

“Baby, what on Earth are you wearing?”

Eva looked down at her outfit, blushing as she remembered why she was wearing the top. “I missed you and because this was buried in all of your other clothes, it smells like you. Also, I thought it was pretty funny that I was wearing it, being out of federal prison and all.”

A laugh escaped Tammy’s lips and she laid against her girlfriend before kissing her softly, happy to be home with the person she considered her home. She had been only dating Eva for less than a year, but Tammy knew Eva was it for her. She loved Eva more than she had loved any other person she’d dated and she dreamt of growing old with the other woman - not that she’d ever admit it.


	3. tammy/eva -- "I'm not going to let you get up if you struggle willingly."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: “I’m not going to let you get up if you struggle willingly.” with Eva tending Gregorio's injuries?

Eva’s head shot up as she heard the door to the apartment open and a smile grew on her lips as she could see Tammy walking towards her. The smile quickly faded as Eva saw blood trailing down the side of Tammy’s face and her expression was immediately filled with concern. Eva stood up and raced towards her girlfriend, silent as she tried to take in the situation.

“What the hell happened to you?” Eva’s voice was sharp and to the point as she examined Tammy’s face. She continued an examination of the rest of the brunette’s figure, searching for any more apparent injuries.

Tammy sighed and looked down at her feet, embarrassed that Eva was concerned about her. “It was just a little scuffle. Some idiot obviously didn’t want to be arrested and he fought back. He threw a book at me.”

Eva bit her lip to hold in a laugh as she learned that a book was what caused the injuries on her girlfriend’s face. “A book?”

“And this is why I didn’t tell Loretta, she would have made fun of me too. I was expecting you to be in our room so I could deal with this before I saw you.” Tammy stepped around Eva and searched for the first aid kit Sonja moved to the closet in the hallway. 

Eva took the box from Tammy’s hands and disappeared into their bedroom before returning with a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. “Sit on the couch, I’ll take care of this.”

“How romantic,” Tammy mumbled as she did what she was told. She caught a glimpse of her appearance in the mirror and cringed slightly, shocked that she looked as bad as she did.

Eva sat beside Tammy and set the items in her hand on the coffee table. She moved Tammy’s hair away from her face by tucking it behind the agent’s ear and assessed the injury. She decided to clean up the dried blood from Tammy’s face before she cleaned out the wound. As soon as Eva dabbed Tammy’s cut with a cotton square with hydrogen peroxide on it, the brunette tried to squirm away from Eva’s hand.

Eva stared into Tammy’s eyes before scolding her. “Tammy, I’m not going to let you get up if you struggle willingly.”

“It stings, Eva!”

Deciding to take control of the situation, Eva crawled into Tammy’s lap and continued to clean Tammy’s wound.

Tammy’s hands instinctively fell to Eva’s waist, keeping the woman in her lap. She focused on watching Eva tend to her injuries rather than the pain, something that came easily to her. Tammy smiled to herself as she noticed how focused Eva looked and she was soon thinking of how lucky she was to have such an amazing girlfriend instead of how much her cut stung. 

Tammy had been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t realize that Eva was finished cleaning her wound and was now staring back at her. She blushed slightly, a rare occurrence mostly brought on by Eva, and bit her lip as she smiled up at Eva. 

“Thank you, baby,” Tammy said softly, now taking Eva’s hands into her own.

Eva leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Tammy’s now-bandaged forehead. “There,” she whispered. “You’re all better again.”

Tammy shook her head with a soft laugh, her eyes flickering between Eva’s eyes and lips. She didn’t have to stare long as Eva quickly got the hint and leaned down, capturing Tammy’s lips in a gentle kiss.


	4. tammy/sonja -- "we've been best friends forever and I might sorta like you and OH MY GOSH DID YOU JUST KISS ME?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: ‘We’ve been best friends forever and I might sorta like you and OH MY GOSH DID YOU JUST KISS ME?’ AU

Tammy was laying on the couch, watching Sonja as she was supposed to be watching the movie she had picked out. She couldn’t help herself, she had been developing feelings for the other woman for the past few months. She kept these feelings bottled in for many reasons, the most important two being that they were best friends and Sonja was _straight_. Tammy struggled to keep her feelings inside most nights, especially those nights that ended like this one in particular. Tammy was laying against the arm of the sofa and Sonja was curled against her side, leaning into Tammy.

Tammy’s gaze switched between Sonja and the movie, only truly paying attention to the former. Tammy realized that this might become an issue as she started to feel her heart beat faster when Sonja relaxed more against her. Taking a deep breath, Tammy closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. She needed a minute in her thoughts, this was all becoming too much. She couldn’t tell Sonja how she felt, they had been best friends for years. Tammy’s feelings would only do harm to their relationship. The two had worked hard to get this far and Tammy wasn’t willing to throw that hard work away for unrequited feelings. 

Tammy thought back about her relationship with Sonja, searching for the exact moment when she knew what she felt for Sonja went beyond friendship. At this point, it seemed like Tammy had always had underlying romantic feelings for her best friend. She was positive that she had always found Sonja attractive, on physical and emotional levels. Sonja was someone Tammy could always get along with at the end of the day, it was partially the reason the two were so close. Tammy found it hard to grow close to people, but with Sonja, it was always easy. She felt an urge to be open and comfortable with the other woman since the day they met.

Sonja’s voice dragged Tammy from her thoughts. “Tammy, are you even watching the movie?”

When Tammy’s eyes met Sonja’s, she could see a mix of worry and playfulness. Tammy wasn’t sure what scared her more. “Uh, yeah, totally.”

“Is there a girl on your mind, Gregorio?” Sonja teased, raising an eyebrow.

Tammy knew she couldn’t lie to Sonja when they were this close in physical proximity. She sighed, “Yes. But I would never have any chance with her.”

Sonja sat up, growing increasingly interested in the situation. She scooted away from Tammy in order to be able to make direct eye contact, knowing her roommate couldn’t lie to her this way. “Why not?”

Tammy ran a hand through her hair and leaned her head against the back of the couch, closing her eyes. “She’s straight, very straight. And she definitely doesn’t see me as anything more than a friend.”

“Isn’t everyone a little gay, though?”

Tammy scoffed at Sonja. “No, that’s not how it works. There are plenty of completely straight people in the world. Some people explore their sexuality, but there are others who are only attracted to the opposite sex. You wouldn’t say I’m a little straight, I’m completely into women. And you, you’re straight.”

Sonja nodded slightly, not wanting to expand on the subject of her sexuality. “So, what’s this girl like?” Sonja has scooted closer to Tammy, almost back to her original position.

“She’s absolutely stunning. She’s funny and sassy and she can be the sweetest woman in the world when she wants to be. She’s guarded, but I’ve spent my time getting past her walls. When I see her, I see myself with her. When I’m with her I have a constant urge to kiss her and it hurts to know that I can’t.” Tammy stared into Sonja’s eyes as she spoke as if she was trying to convey her words by eye contact alone. Tammy knew it was risky to speak so openly about Sonja, to Sonja, while staring at Sonja, but she couldn’t bring herself to tear her eyes away.

Sonja took a deep breath before resting her hand on Tammy’s thigh. She closed her eyes and leaned forward quickly, pressing her lips against Tammy’s.

When Tammy felt Sonja’s lips against her own, it felt as if her lungs were being filled with fresh air. Kissing Sonja felt easy, it made Tammy feel free. Her hand found its place at the back of Sonja’s neck, keeping the other woman in place. Tammy sighed softly as she felt the softness of Sonja’s lips, a feeling she had craved for months on end. This was what she had dreamt of, she couldn’t believe it was happening.

The moment was cut short as Sonja pulled away, disbelief covering her face. She covered her mouth as her eyes went wide, she couldn’t believe she had kissed her best friend. “T, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I just kissed my best friend.”

Tammy shook her head, a soft smile growing on her lips. “Sonja, it’s you. You’re all I can think about. It’s always been you.”


	5. tammy/sonja -- "you brood more than bruce wayne."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: "You brood more than Bruce Wayne". and “What do you mean you don’t know who Batman is?” with (Nola roommates) Sonja and Gregorio?

The moment she walked into the apartment, Sonja could feel a change in the atmosphere. The usual, cheery vibe was replaced with a quite tense one as Sonja continued into the apartment, finding her roommate sitting on the couch and staring at a nearby wall. The tense atmosphere was not one foreign to Sonja, she had witnessed plenty of downs in Tammy’s life since the two started living together. She walked carefully, not wanting to pull Tammy out of whatever caused her to be brooding at the moment. She knew that if she interrupted, Tammy would be pissed at her. This choice was soon thrown out the window as she realized Tammy hadn’t even taken off her shoes or her badge in the hour she had been home. Normally, Tammy was the first to shed herself of the day and relax in the apartment.

“Tammy, what’s going on inside that head of yours?” Sonja asked softly, moving to sit next to Tammy on the couch.

This brought Tammy out of her trance-like state. She turned to face Sonja with a small smile plastered on her face. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been home for an hour. You’ve been staring at the wall as if it was an ex-girlfriend that cheated on you. You’re brooding again, what’s going on?”

Tammy scoffed at the accusations Sonja suggested. “I don’t brood. Nothing happened, I just lost track of time.”

“You brood more than Bruce Wayne, Gregorio,” Sonja laughed, pushing Tammy’s shoulder.

A look of confusion appeared on Tammy’s face, causing Sonja’s eyes to widen. “You do know who Bruce Wayne is, right?”

Tammy bit her lip and shook her head. “Should I? Is that a friend?”

Sonja stood up, shocked at her roommate’s reaction. She stared down at Tammy, narrowing her eyes at the woman in hopes of seeing a sense of teasing in her eyes. “You’re not joking,” she muttered.

Tammy shook her head once more, furrowing her eyebrows. She looked down at her feet and realized she was still wearing her shoes before slipping them off. Crossing her legs on the couch, Tammy looked up at Sonja once more.

“Batman.”

“Batman?” Tammy repeated slowly, thinking this was some sort of joke.

“What the hell, Gregorio?” Sonja looked at Tammy with disbelief. She couldn’t even begin to comprehend the fact that her roommate had no knowledge of Batman.

“Who’s Batman? Is that a nickname you gave a killer?”

Sonja started to pace the length of the living room, shocked beyond utter belief. How the hell did Tammy not know who Batman was? Did she live under a rock until she moved in with Sonja?

“What do you mean you don’t know who Batman is?” Sonja’s voice raised slightly as she emphasized the end of her question.

Tammy leaned back into the couch, concerned about how personal Sonja was taking this conversation. “Are you going to actually answer any of my questions or are you going to continue to answer them with more questions?”

“He’s a superhero, Gregorio. You know, comic books and movies?”

The room was quickly filled with Tammy’s laughter. “You’re this worked up over me not knowing a superhero?”

Sonja rolled her eyes and flopped back onto the couch. “After you tell me what’s going on with you, we’re watching at least one of the movies.”

And that is how Tammy ended up falling asleep against Sonja’s shoulder while The Dark Knight Rises played in the background.


	6. tammy/eva -- "are you trying to psychoanalyze me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: “Are you trying to psychoanalyze me?” “Well I did take a psych class in college.” with azagorio?

Tammy sat in silence, occasionally stealing glances of Eva as she drove the short distance to her apartment she now shared with Percy. “So, um, how are you?”

Eva rolled her eyes at the question but answered anyway. If she were in the car with any other agent, she would have stayed silent, but with Tammy, things were different. She wanted any chance to spend more time with the woman that had somehow caught her attention. Eva likes to think it was only her physical capabilities that attracted her, but she knew it was more than that. Tammy was pretty and she could outwit the Russian, this made her so much more attractive to Eva. “I’ve been better. Prison is bad, but at least I have some safety from everything I’ve been running from. I hate the feeling of being caged, but it’s understandable.”

Tammy stayed silent, only allowing herself momentary glances. She didn’t want to focus on Eva, she knew she was attracted to the woman and there was nothing that could ever happen. “I wish you weren’t in there, but you have to pay for your crimes.” After a moment, Tammy spoke again. “Do you think you’ll ever completely be free? If you weren’t in jail, you would be in hiding.”

Eva’s eyes shifted their focus to their surroundings rather than the woman seated beside her. “I don’t know. Probably not. I would be constantly running. I wish I could just get rid of it all, you know? There have been so many nights that I’ve wished Victor would have just left me with my family. He did this to me, he ruined my life and I can’t ever make it better.”

Tammy’s next question came with a much softer voice, “Would you want a normal life? If you could?”

Eva smiled at Tammy, and for the first time in a long time, it was a genuine smile. Tammy has had a way of doing that to her, pulling genuine smiles from the dark places in her mind. “Are you trying to psychoanalyze me?” she teased, her lips curling into a smirk.

Tammy let out a small laugh, turning off the car’s ignition. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she turned to face Eva. “Well, I did take a psych class in college.” She couldn’t help but flirt back with Eva, the woman was practically irresistible.

“If you ever get tired of the whole federal agent thing, you should consider being a comedian. Maybe they’ll let you do prison tours, I would enjoy seeing you.” Eva bit her lip as she stared at Tammy, worried she had crossed some sort of line the two hadn’t discussed. 

Tammy was about to respond when a knock on her car window interrupted the moment the two were having. Tammy sighed and apologized to Eva before stepping out of the car. 

“Were you two having a moment?” Sonja smirked.

Rolling her eyes, Tammy walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Eva. “Let’s get you inside before anyone sees us bringing a handcuffed woman into our apartment.”

“Thanks, I guess?” Eva raised an eyebrow, standing beside Tammy. She shot a glare at Sonja, who just glared right back at her.

Tammy laid her hand on Eva’s arm and gently guided her to the apartment, following closely behind Sonja. “Yours will be the first prison I visit on my tour,” Tammy mumbled, quiet enough for Eva to be the only one to hear it.


	7. tammy/sonja -- "according to us weekly, we're married"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: “According to US Weekly we’re married.” with Pergorio and Tammy being sarcastic to the team.

Tammy stormed through the bullpen and into the kitchen, intent on speaking to Percy. She couldn’t believe something like this had gotten out, especially on the extreme level of national media. She had been known in the cities she had lived in for her work, but never like this. She was fuming, not only had her privacy been violated, but the information made public was inaccurate.

When she located Percy in the kitchen, Tammy slammed the magazine that she had been holding onto the table in front of the other woman. “Page twenty,” she spat, crossing her arms over her chest. “According to US weekly, we’re married.”

Sonja’s face paled as she met Tammy’s eyes, clearly as disturbed as the other agent. She flipped to the page and read the small blurb that mentioned their supposed marriage. She couldn’t believe what she read, who had given the story to the magazine in the first place? 

“What the hell?” Percy mumbled as she looked at the picture of the two at a dinner for Tammy’s aunt, who was an ambassador for the United States.

Tammy ran a hand through her hair and sat at the table, across from Sonja. “I mean, sure you were my date, but my wife? No offense, Percy, you’re great and all, but you’re not my wife.”

Shaking her head, Sonja stood up from the table. She stopped and stared down at Tammy, “Wait, do you seriously read US Weekly?”

Tammy rolled her eyes and stood up as well, pushing in her chair. “No, I don’t. My niece does, though, and she called me to ask why she wasn’t invited to my wedding. I, frankly, didn’t know I got remarried.”

Sonja and Tammy discussed the topic for a few more minutes before deciding to split up and interrogate the team in order to figure out if they had read the news. After many failed attempts to out-stare Pride, Sonja found out that he had heard about the article from Laurel, but knew it wasn’t true. Tammy, on the other hand, was having difficulties when it came to speaking to LaSalle.

“Yes, Chris. Sonja and I got married and didn’t tell you, or even the entire team for that matter. We care so little about any of your feelings so we flew to Vegas and got married this past weekend. It was a beautiful ceremony and I couldn’t wait to take the next step with the love of my life.”

Chris stared back at Tammy, rolling his eyes at her response to his question if what was mentioned in the magazine was true. “A simple no would have sufficed.”

“It was a dumb question,” Tammy fired back. 

After finding out that Pride and LaSalle were the only ones to hear about the article, Tammy and Sonja found themselves back in the kitchen, alone. Tammy leaned against the refrigerator and Sonja leaned against the counter, both women secretly thinking of the possibility of dating the other. At first, Sonja was uncomfortable with the thought, but after some thinking, she realized that she actually did like Tammy. Tammy had actually been struggling with her feelings for Sonja for months now, constantly wishing she sensed some interest from her.

“You know, being married to you wouldn’t be so bad,” Sonja said after a while, stepping towards Tammy.

Tammy inwardly panicked, realizing that Sonja was either teasing her or flirting with her, a line that was becoming all too thin recently. She quickly composed herself and stared back at Sonja. “Oh yeah?”

Sonja responded with a small nod before standing on the tips of her toes to reach Tammy’s lips.

Tammy leaned down at the same time Sonja stepped forward and held the back of her head, pressing her lips firmly against Sonja’s.

The two stood kissing for a minute before they pulled away, hearing someone clear their throat in the doorway. 

“So, uh, I guess the article wasn’t too far off?” LaSalle asked, a smirk plastered on his face.

“Screw off,” Tammy mumbled, blushing as she looked down at Sonja.


	8. tammy/sonja -- "why did someone just tell me that they ship us?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: “Why did someone just tell me that they ship us?” with Nola team on Percy x Gregorio?

Tammy shook off the comment as she jogged to catch up to Sonja, who had left the room a few moments before her. As Tammy walked through the doorway, she leaned against the wall to search for Sonja, knowing the other woman couldn’t have gone too far. Normally Sonja would wait for her when they left a room together, but this time had been different. The girl that they had been speaking to asked to speak alone for a moment with Tammy and Sonja left at the first chance she got.

A smile grew on Tammy’s face as she walked into the kitchen to see Sonja leaning against the counter and sipping a cup of tea. Forgetting the reason she chased after Sonja, Tammy stood in silence as she watched the other woman and took a moment to admire her peacefulness. It wasn’t often that she had the opportunity to see Sonja like this, but the moments have grown more common since they moved in together. 

Tammy’s staring was interrupted when she heard Sonja clear her throat, obviously catching the other agent staring. With a shake of her head, Tammy thought back to the reasoning of her confusion. She looked at Sonja with a perplexed gaze and bit her lip. “Why did someone just tell me that they ship us? What does that even mean?”

Sonja’s eyes widened at Tammy’s questions and she barely had a moment to swallow her tea before she was subject to the other agent’s glare. “Uh,” Sonja dragged out, trying to buy herself time. “Shipping is when someone thinks that two people should date. Like “relationship”? They think there should be a relationship. It’s a common term used by teens.”

Tammy blushed and nodded slightly. “I see,” she muttered.

“Is that what Lily was talking to you about?” she gasped, referring to the teenager they had just been speaking to in the conference room.

“Maybe,” Tammy squeaked, growing increasingly uncomfortable with the situation. She had done a decent job at keeping her feelings for Sonja hidden for the past few months and this conversation was making it increasingly hard. 

Sonja raised an eyebrow, “Maybe? You spoke with her and then asked me why somebody said they shipped us. Did you forget I solve crimes for a living?” she teased, stepping closer to Tammy.

Tammy swallowed thickly as she stared down at Sonja, taking a deep breath.

Sonja smiled up at Tammy and laid her hand on the other woman’s arm, taking the final steps until she was directly in front of Tammy. “Is it a bad thing that Lily “ships” us?” she asked in a low voice, her eyes falling to Tammy’s lips.

Shaking her head, Tammy leaned down and captured Sonja’s lips in an abrupt kiss.

Sonja flinched slightly, surprised that Tammy had made the move, but quickly started to kiss Tammy back, relaxing into the kiss. 

Tammy met Sonja’s lips once more before she finally pulled away and smiled down at the woman. “I’ve been wanting to do that for so long,” she whispered, brushing the back of her hand against Sonja’s cheek.


	9. tammy/eva -- "how am I supposed to be calm at a time like this?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: “How am I supposed to be calm at a time like this?” with azagorio?

Tammy jumped, reaching for Eva’s hand as she felt her heart race once more. Lacing her fingers with the redhead’s, Tammy hid her face in the crook of Eva’s neck to shield her eyes from the sight in front of her. 

Eva laughed at her girlfriend and kissed the side of her head as she gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. “Tammy, how can you be scared by this? It’s a movie, you deal with murders for a living. You chase people with guns. Calm down, T.”

“How am I supposed to be calm at a time like this?”

“It’s a _movie_.”

Huffing at Eva, Tammy scooted away from the woman, deciding to try to continue to watch the movie. Her hand was still intertwined with Eva’s as a small comfort, but she couldn’t stand to watch the movie. She hated horror movies, but she needed to watch this one because Eva asked her to. Normally, Eva and Tammy alternated picking out the movies the two watched and Tammy always had to stray Eva away from the horror selection. But on this particular night, Tammy had finally agreed to one horror movie and she was instantly regretting it. 

“I didn’t say I didn’t enjoy you curled up next to me,” Eva muttered, her eyes not leaving the television screen. She bit her lip and moved closer to Tammy, missing the warmth of her girlfriend.

“Can you two be quiet?” Sonja hissed, glaring at the couple on the opposite end of the couch. “Kiss and make up so I can enjoy the movie.”

Tammy rolled her eyes at her friend and sat with her body pressed against Eva, resting their intertwined hands on Eva’s lap. A smirk grew on Tammy’s lips as she devised a plan to get out of watching the movie and sent a silent apology Sonja’s way, knowing her roommate was going to hate her for it. Tammy’s hand left Eva’s and found its way to Eva’s thigh, lying still for a moment. When she didn’t get a response, Tammy’s thumb rubbed in circles on Eva’s thigh.

Eva shifted positions and scooted closer to Tammy, reveling in the touch. She knew exactly what Tammy was doing and, as much as she wanted to give in, she wanted to drag it out to see how far Tammy would go in front of Sonja. Eva smiled at Tammy before turning back to the movie with a quick glance at the other party in the room.

With a smirk, Tammy leaned towards Eva and brushed her lips against her ear. “We could be in our room right now, my lips replacing my hand, your hands in my hair,” she trailed off, nipping at Eva’s ear. 

Eva swallows thickly, letting Tammy’s words settle in her mind. When she pictured the scenario, she grew even more tempted to grab Tammy’s hand and pull her towards the bedroom, making the hypothetical situation a reality. Instead, she leaned to Tammy’s ear and decided to play her game. “Oh yeah? Who says you wouldn’t be the one lying on the bed? I could pin your wrists above your head, kiss my way down your body. I could have you moaning my name in seconds,” Eva whispered, laying her hand in Tammy’s lap.

Tammy stood and grabbed Eva’s hand, pulling the other woman off of the couch. She waved at Sonja before leading Eva to their bedroom.

Sonja sighed and shook her head, turning the volume up on the movie. “I need to get laid,” she mumbled, curling up by herself on the couch.


	10. tammy/sonja -- werewolf au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: “I don’t think we should go in there.” and “I never thought I’d fall in love with a werewolf.” with Percy/Gregorio in a AU where Gregorio got bit

Tammy held Sonja’s hand as they walked through the neighborhood, keeping her girlfriend close. Sonja had wanted to take a walk instead of heading home and Tammy was happy to oblige. Tammy was happy to spend more time with Sonja, even if it was just walking through a nearby neighborhood.

“The sky looks beautiful tonight,” Sonja whispered, leaning her head on Tammy’s arm.

Tammy smiled down at Sonja and nodded. “You look beautiful in the moonlight.”

Sonja blushed at Tammy’s words and nestled into her side. “You’re beautiful too, Tammy.”

Tammy kissed the side of Sonja’s head before leading her towards the entrance to an alley. “This leads to a cute park we can walk through instead of just going straight to your apartment.”

Sonja looked down the alley, hesitating as she took in the eerie atmosphere of the space. “I don’t think we should go in there, Tammy. It’s really dark and it’s late,” she trailed off, taking another glance down the alley.

“It’ll be fine, I promise,” Tammy shook her head, rubbing Sonja’s shoulder reassuringly. “I’ll protect you,” she smiled.

Sonja smiled and nodded at Tammy, taking her hand once more as they headed through the alley. Swearing she heard a sound, Sonja leaned into Tammy, hoping she could have some protection. She knew her girlfriend was tough and all, but she wasn’t entirely sure how effective Tammy would be against any threats that may come up. 

Tammy’s nose perked up as she sensed something in the area and pulled Sonja closer. Looking back at the end of the alley, Tammy tried to speed up, but couldn’t move fast enough before she saw three men approaching them from behind. 

When Tammy felt a hand on her shoulder, she released Sonja’s hand and gripped the man’s wrist, twisting his arm. Tammy pushed her girlfriend out of the way before turning to face the men, gritting her teeth as they tried to hit her. Seeing red, Tammy punched the closest man and had the next pressed against the brick wall, her hand around his throat.

Sonja watched in amazement and confusion as her girlfriend took on three men, all without even breaking a sweat or panting. She had no idea how Tammy was doing it, but she didn’t care at this point. She hid behind a dumpster and prayed her girlfriend would handle herself while silently cursing herself for leaving her phone at home.

The fight didn’t last very long, and before she knew it, Sonja watched Tammy walk away while all three men were unconscious on the damp ground of the alley. Stepping forward with caution, Sonja couldn’t fight the confusion that spread on her face.

“What the hell was that, Tammy?” Sonja whispered, staring at the men in a pile on the ground, some with limbs that were definitely not in natural positions.

Tammy sighed and looked down at Sonja. “We need to talk, but not here.”

Sonja nodded and led Tammy to her apartment, her mind racing as they took the short walk. What happened back in the alley? How did Tammy take on three grown men on her own?

When Sonja unlocked her front door, she led Tammy to the living room, where she gestured to Tammy to sit on the couch. When she did, Sonja sat beside her and faced her.

“Sonja, before I say anything, I just want you to know that I completely understand if this changes everything. I love you and I completely trust you with what I’m about to tell you,” Tammy sighed, taking a deep breath.

Sonja furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what exactly Tammy was about to tell her. Her mind immediately went to something supernatural, but she knew there was no way that could be the case. Supernatural beings only existed in novels and movies, not in real life.

Tammy swallowed thickly, hesitating to meet Sonja’s eyes. “A few years ago, I was dating a woman. She was one of the greatest women I’d ever met. One night, she gave me this same speech, but after she had accidentally bitten me. I’m a werewolf, Sonja. I was bitten by my ex and now this is my life.”

“Is this a joke?” Sonja muttered, narrowing her eyes at Tammy.

“I wish I was,” Tammy sighed. “My life would be less complicated, I wouldn’t have to hide myself from the people I love.”

Sonja laid her hand on Tammy’s thigh, looking up at her. “This doesn’t change anything between us, baby. You are the love of my life. I never thought I would fall in love with a werewolf, but here I am. You don’t have to hide yourself from me, ever.”


	11. tammy/eva -- dating your sibling's enemy au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: Dating your sibling's enemy AU -- Eva's brother from the Asset is enemies with Gregorio despite her brother is way overprotective mama hen of Eva. Azagorio? //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in this au, tammy is fbi and alexander and eva aren’t russian. Alexander works with Tammy at the fbi and they are enemies

Tammy glared at Alexander over her computer, growing increasingly irritated with the situation at hand. Ever since Alexander joined the FBI, he has done his best to annoy Tammy. He took Tammy’s best friend away from her and charmed everyone in the building, but Tammy knew the real Alexander. He was mean and he patronized Tammy often, knowing it bothered her.

Even though Alexander was one of the worst people Tammy had met, he did have on redeeming quality- his sister. Eva had visited Alexander at his work often when he first settled in, making sure he settled in. At first, Tammy was jealous of him because she thought Eva was Alexander’s girlfriend but was soon corrected by LaSalle, who had become friends with Alexander. 

Of course, Alexander just had to have the desk directly in front of Tammy, although he was several feet away from her. Tammy despised Alexander’s charm and his attitude, she had no idea how people couldn’t see through his fake personality.

Looking at Eva over her computer, Tammy smiled to herself. She couldn’t believe she was lucky enough to be dating the redhead, even if her brother was Tammy’s enemy. The two had bonded one afternoon when Eva was in to see Alexander, and from there the relationship blossomed to a point where Tammy was taking Eva out for dates and even occasionally staying over at her apartment. 

Catching Tammy’s eye, Eva sent a wink her way and smirked to herself as Tammy blushed. Eva gave a small wave to Tammy and turned back to Alexander, changing the conversation topic. “I don’t see why you don’t like her,” Eva muttered, her eyes falling back to Tammy. “She makes me happy, Alex. Why can’t you just be nice to her?”

“I don’t have to like her for you to date her. And, I’m sure it won’t last much longer, I’ve heard she tends to get around.”

“Alexander!” Eva exclaimed in a harsh whisper. “Don’t you dare talk about her like that. If we don’t work out, we don’t work out. I really like her and she likes me, so I would appreciate it if you didn’t talk about my relationship like that.” Staring longingly at Tammy, Eva’s demeanor softened. “She’s absolutely gorgeous, Alex. And, she’s so sweet. She truly cares about me and I can’t imagine my life without her.”

“Go talk to her, she’s been glaring at me since you walked in. She doesn’t like it when I take up your visit time,” Alexander mumbled, turning back to his computer.

Eva nodded and laid a hand on her brother’s shoulder before making her way to her girlfriend’s desk. Tammy hadn’t looked up when she approached, so Eva perched on the corner of her desk, smiling down at the woman. “Hello beautiful,” Eva whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind Tammy’s ear. 

“Eva!” Tammy smiled, looking up at Eva. She bit her lip as her smile widened, growing excited as she took in her girlfriend’s presence. “Hi, baby,” she whispered, laying her hand on Eva’s thigh.

“Do you want to walk me out?” Eva asked softly, staring into Tammy’s eyes.

Nodding, Tammy stood up and laid her hand on Eva’s lower back. “Are you busy tonight?”

Eva sighed and nodded her head as Tammy led her to the elevator. “I’m going to dinner with Alex and his girlfriend. I’m sorry.”

Tammy shook her head and forced a smile on her face. “It’s okay, baby. I understand, he’s your brother. He might be my enemy but he’s your family. Have fun tonight.”

As the elevator closed, Eva wrapped her arms around Tammy’s neck, pulling her close. She pressed her lips to Tammy’s, sighing softly as she relaxed into the kiss. Eva felt her back hit the wall, a gasp falling off of her lips as the shock flooded her system.

“I love you,” Eva whispered as she pulled away from Tammy.


	12. tammy/sonja -- undercover agents trying to arrest each other au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: ‘We’re both federal agents working undercover for different branches of the gov’t and inadvertently trying to arrest each other for a crime’ AU with ATF or NCIS! Sonja and FBI! Gregorio ?( also, can you add Isler for humor?)

Sonja knew her objective, she had to make her way into the group in order to find out who was killing her victims. Normally, Sonja loved undercover opportunities, they were a perfect way to gain fieldwork. Seeing as this was her last undercover operation with ATF, Sonja needed it to go perfectly. She had made her way into the tight-knit group, but she had run into a problem. She worked closely with the group and found herself attracted to one of the members, Charlie.

Charlie was beautiful, she had long brown hair that Sonja could imagine running her fingers through as they laid in bed together and she had the most amazing wit, something Sonja really looked for in a person. Sonja really wished she had met Charlie under different circumstances because she knew that in a few weeks, she would be walking Charlie out of the house in handcuffs. 

Sonja wasn’t positive Charlie was into her, but there were moments in which Sonja could tell there was some chemistry. The way Charlie laughed at her jokes, the smiles she gave her when Sonja was the only one looking, each moment made it harder for Sonja to do her job. What crushed Sonja the most was the fact that Charlie didn’t even know the real Sonja. Charlie knew Lilah, the woman who had a firearms connection. Lilah was a completely different person, just a character Sonja was playing. So, if Charlie liked her, she liked Lilah, not Sonja.

 

The day Sonja dreaded had finally come, she was making arrests. Of course, she wouldn’t be doing it alone, her backup would come the moment she sent them the message. Sonja mouthed I’m sorry to Charlie before she sent the text that she knew would ruin everything. As ATF agents flooded the house, Sonja’s eyes searched for Charlie, who was currently fighting against the man who was trying to handcuff her. 

“You’re making a mistake!” Charlie yelled, attempting to free herself from the agent’s grip.

The agent rolled his eyes and pulled her outside, where Sonja could still hear her pleas. 

“I’m FBI! Call your boss and tell him to speak to mine. I’m not who you should be arresting!” Charlie shouted. She shot Sonja, who had stepped outside, a pleading glance and sighed when Sonja’s eyes widened. 

“Agent Tammy Gregorio with the FBI. Call Executive Assistant Director Raymond Isler. He’ll tell you everything.”

Sonja took it upon herself to call her boss, relaying the information to him as she sat with _Agent Gregorio_ outside of the SUV. 

“You’re really FBI?” Sonja asked, raising an eyebrow at the woman.

“And you’re really ATF?” Tammy fired back, smirking at “Lilah”. “I promise, I’m FBI. I work in the national security branch, we were trying to find out how these firearms were making their way on to US streets. I was actually supposed to be arresting you in a few days, I just needed a go-ahead from Isler.”

Before Sonja could respond, Tammy’s attention shot to the man walking to their current position.

“You seriously got yourself arrested, Gregorio?” Isler mumbled, shaking his head. “How the hell did you manage that?”

“Well, it turns out ATF also was on this case. There was no communication between agencies and we both ended up undercover in this house,” Sonja responded for Tammy, deciding to place the blame on their superiors. 

“And you are?”

“Agent Sonja Percy with ATF. I went undercover for the same reason your agent did. She did an amazing job, I honestly had no indication that she was FBI.” Sonja’s eyes met Tammy’s, and for a moment, she felt that there was something there.

Isler nodded and said something about finding whoever was in charge to clear his agent before walking off.

“I think Charlie really suited you,” Sonja smiled, looking up at the other female agent.

Tammy smirked and leaned against the vehicle. “Thank you. Although I did like Lilah, Sonja fits you much more. It’s a pretty name for a pretty girl.”

Sonja blushed and bit her lip. This entire time, Tammy had really been into her, or she just had an extremely flirtatious personality. Sonja decided to take a leap of faith and figure out which it was, it wasn’t like she would ever have to face Tammy if the agent rejected her. 

“Do you want to go out for a drink when this is all done?” Sonja asked, praying her hopefulness didn’t show in her voice.

Tammy smiled back at Sonja and nodded. “I would really enjoy that.”


	13. tammy/eva -- "is that a new perfume?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: Hi! If you’re still taking prompts, how about Tammy/Eva with #66 “ Is that a new perfume? ”

Tammy knew this had to be some kind of sick joke the universe was trying to pull on her. Why would her brother decide to move across the country to Montana, an hour away from where she knew Eva was currently living? How was she supposed to visit for Christmas when she knew she could take a detour and end up at Eva’s new house?

Of course, Tammy wouldn’t drive to Eva’s even if she could easily access the address of the woman’s house. Tammy wouldn’t compromise Eva like that just for a quick visit before heading back to New Orleans. It wouldn’t be fair for either of them, and Tammy wouldn’t be able to forgive herself if she somehow put Eva in any danger. 

As Tammy drove to her brother’s house from the airport, her mind kept wandering back to Eva. She honestly could not believe that she was so close to Eva, yet she couldn’t go see the woman. How on Earth was this fair? Was this some kind of punishment for something she did in the past? Was it karma for making fun of LaSalle too much? 

Pulling up to the house, Tammy was bombarded with questions and hugs from her niece and nephew, not even having a chance to get her luggage from the trunk before they pulled her into the house. She locked her rental car with a quick glance back and a mental note to retrieve her suitcase later on. As she walked into the house, she was thankful for the warmth it provided. She was used to cold temperatures from living in New York and DC for the majority of her life, but since moving back to New Orleans, she had grown accustomed to the warmer temperatures the city provided.

“Tammy!” the agent’s brother called out, engulfing his younger sister in a hug. It had been a year since the two had seen each other, with Tammy’s busy schedule she only got to see him on big holidays, the last being Christmas the previous year. “Have you grown since I last saw you?”

Tammy rolled her eyes as she hugged her brother back. “I’m thirty-six, David. I’ve stopped growing for a while now.”

David laughed and turned to his children. “Don’t you think Aunt Tammy needs some space? She doesn’t need to be walking around with you two attached to her legs.”

He earned giggles from both of the children and gave up trying to help his sister, knowing it was no use.

Tammy made her way to the kitchen, where David’s wife, Catherine, was cooking dinner. “It smells delicious, Cath,” Tammy complimented, wrapping her arm around the woman’s shoulders in a small hug. She didn’t want to bother her with a full hug as she was in the middle of chopping various vegetables. 

“Thank you, Tammy,” Catherine smiled. “How was your flight?”

“Long,” Tammy sighed, stealing a piece of carrot from the chopped pile.

Catherine rolled her eyes at Tammy’s behavior, being used to it after being married to the woman’s brother for ten years. She moved to the cabinet for a container of broth, gasping when she realized it wasn’t there. “I forgot to buy the broth,” she sighed. “Can you go ask David to run to the store and get some?”

Tammy shook her head, “I can go, Cath. I’ll take Bella with me, David just went upstairs with Nick to set up some video game.”

 

Tammy settled her niece into the back seat, excited to spend some time with her. Bella loved to talk to Tammy, she could speak for hours if she let her. “How’s school going, kiddo?” Tammy asked, getting the conversation rolling.

By the time Tammy reached the store, Bella had talked about school, her friends, and even a boy she had a crush on. Tammy only got a few words in before she was shushed by her niece for interrupting her story.

Stepping out of the car, Tammy immediately went to Bella’s door and opened it for her before holding her hand out for the girl to take. 

“Aunt Tammy, I want to ride on your back!” Bella exclaimed, looking up at her aunt with her best puppy-dog eyes.

Tammy nodded and helped her niece on to her back, careful not to hurt her at all. “When we get inside we can get a cart for you to sit in.” Feeling Bella nod against her back, Tammy continued into the store, adding a slight hop into her steps in order to amuse her niece. 

Once inside, Tammy reached for a cart and set her niece in the back of the cart, helping her get her legs through the spaces. When Bella was settled, Tammy started her search for the broth, hating that she was unfamiliar with the setup of this specific store. 

When Tammy turned down the aisle, she caught a flash of familiar blond hair, stepping closer until she saw the outline of Alexander’s face. “Alexander?” she whispered, searching for a positive confirmation of her thoughts.

Alexander’s head shot up at the use of his real name, something he wasn’t used to anymore. When he was home with Eva, they used their fake names, knowing if they didn’t there was the possibility of slipping up in public. He met eyes with the same agent that had helped him and his sister escape the life they previously lived and felt an overwhelming sense of joy. “I never got to thank you, Agent Gregorio.”

“Tammy,” Tammy smiled, giving Alexander a quick hug. “What is it your name is now?” she whispered, careful not to draw attention to the situation.

Before he could answer, Alexander was interrupted by his sister speaking to him. “Luke, they didn’t have the cheese you wanted so I went with this one, I hope that’s okay.” Eva looked up at her brother, only to be faced with a woman from her past. “Tammy,” she whispered, immediately moving to wrap her arms around the other woman’s neck. 

Tammy hugged Eva back, shocked she ended up in this situation. Eva was in her arms, she was awake and not dreaming. Seeing Eva again was something that filled Tammy’s dreams, but never entered her mind as a real possibility. “Never say never,” Tammy whispered, kissing the side of Eva’s head as she pulled away. 

“Is that a new perfume?” Eva asked, smiling widely at Tammy. When Tammy nodded, Eva continued, “It smells wonderful.”

Tammy smiled and glanced back at her niece, who was currently talking to Alexander. “Talking to Luke is my niece Bella. Bella, this is-” Tammy paused, realizing she didn’t know Eva’s new name.

“Cassidy,” Eva provided, smiling at the young girl.

The young girl smiled mischievously. “Are you Aunt tammy’s girlfriend?” she asked, glancing at her aunt. 

“No, we’re just friends, baby,” Tammy shook her head. “I wouldn’t be able to date her anyways, she lives here and I live in New Orleans.” 

Eva sighed and laid her hand on Tammy’s arm. She smiled softly at Tammy, wishing they were alone instead of in public. 

Bella shook her head at her aunt, “She can move to New Orleans!”

Tammy chuckled, “She can’t, she has to stay here in Montana.”

Bella huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She glared at her aunt, disappointed in her.

“She really wants you to have a girlfriend,” Eva laughed, looking back at Tammy.

“I really want myself to have a girlfriend,” Tammy mumbled, looking up at Eva through her eyelashes. She desperately wanted to kiss Eva, but she knew she couldn’t. She didn’t know if seeing Eva and not being able to kiss her was better or worse than not seeing her at all. 

Eva brushed Tammy’s hair behind her ear, biting her lip as she did so. “Never say never, Tammy.”


	14. tammy/eva -- "it isn't what it looks like..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: 155: “ It isn’t what it looks like! Okay.. Maybe it is… ” with Azagorio? [read: missing scene from the asset]

Tammy locked eyes with Eva, taking a small breath before she leaned forward, closing the gap between their lips. She had been wanting to kiss the other woman since their lips parted eight months ago. The kiss was everything Tammy expected it to be: soft, sweet, powerful. Kissing Eva was like some holy grail Tammy searched for her entire life. 

Eva was the first to pull away, although it was not for long as her lips soon crashed into Tammy’s, reminding her of their first -and last- kiss. 

This action, while not unwelcome, shocked Tammy and sent her hands searching for a place to stabilize her body. Tammy’s hands fell to Eva’s lips, where they settled as the kiss deepened. 

Soon, Eva gently laid Tammy on her back, hovering over the woman as they kissed. Eva found herself placed between Tammy’s legs, her hands making their way under Tammy’s shirt. She knew they didn’t have long together and she wanted to make the most of their time. 

Eva’s hands were stopped by Tammy, who was looking up at the redhead with soft eyes. “Eva, are you sure?”

Eva’s voice came out in a breathy whisper, “Yes.” She pressed her lips back to Tammy’s as her hands continued under Tammy’s top, moving over every inch of her torso.

Tammy gasped softly as Eva’s hands brushed over her breasts, sending shivers down her back. Tammy’s hands fell from Eva’s neck to her hips, where she gripped the bottom of her top and pulled it over her head. Her eyes raked over Eva’s body, slowing as they passed over her breasts. “You’re so beautiful, Eva.”

Eva sat up at Tammy’s comment, straddling her waist as she smiled down at her. “Thank you, you’re quite beautiful as well, Tammy.” Eva mirrored Tammy’s movements and pulled Tammy’s shirt over her head, pausing to take in the view before throwing Tammy’s shirt to the side. When Tammy smiled up at Eva, Eva leaned back down, pressing her lisp to Tammy’s. 

The kiss was soon interrupted by the bedroom door opening and a voice gasping at the sight. Sonja stood in the doorway, staring at the scene in front of her. “Oh, wow,” she mumbled, quickly tearing her eyes away from the women.

“It isn’t what it looks like,” Tammy exclaimed quickly before retracting her statement after getting a questioning look from Eva. “Okay, maybe it’s exactly what it looks like.”

Eva reached for her shirt and slipped it on before moving off of Tammy. She handed the other woman her shirt and stood beside the bed, staring at Sonja. 

“I got worried because I couldn’t hear anything. I guess you two were busy,” Sonja scoffed, shifting her gaze between Eva and Tammy. 

Tammy rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt over her body before standing up beside Eva. “Sorry, Percy. We were talking and it just kind of continued. Please don’t tell Pride, he’ll make me step back and I can’t do that. I have to make sure Eva is safe. I can’t do that on the sidelines.” Tammy looked at her roommate with pleading eyes, laying her hand on Eva’s shoulder for emphasis.

Sonja nodded and stepped back. “I get it, Tammy. I do. Just, don’t let it consume you. She’s pretty but not pretty enough to risk your job for,” she muttered, looking Eva over.

This time, Eva was the one to roll her eyes. She didn’t take offense to the statement, knowing that Sonja was only joking. She knew that Tammy was risking a lot even getting involved with her, but she knew that Tammy wouldn’t do anything she didn’t want to do. 

“You think she’s pretty?” Tammy fired back with a raised eyebrow. “Interesting…”

Sonja huffed and left the bedroom for her own, growing irritated at the situation.

“Although she thinks I’m pretty, I will have to say you’re the only one I have eyes for,” Eva smiled.

Tammy shook her head, “Don’t do that, Eva. Please don’t get my hopes up.”

Eva sighed softly, taking Tammy’s hands into her own as she stared out the window into the New Orleans night. She wished she could have a normal life, but she knew she wouldn’t. That opportunity was taken from her and she would never have a shot at it.


	15. tammy/eva -- "we can't do that here!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: “We cant do that here!” and“ You’re in trouble now.” with Eva/Gregorio in the office?

Eva sat perched on Tammy’s desk, staring up at the conference room as she waited for her girlfriend to come downstairs. She watched as Tammy spoke to Pride and Sonja, smirking as she saw Tammy waving her arms around. Eva was familiar with Tammy’s habits, including an extreme use of hand gestures when she was speaking of something she felt strongly about.

Realizing it was going to be a while before Tammy came back down, Eva moved to Tammy’s seat, making herself comfortable. She stared at the picture frame on the desk; the frame held a picture of herself and Tammy, one Sonja had taken at their apartment. Eva thought back to that night, remembering just how happy she was with Tammy. That night, the two had been cooking dinner together, dancing to music that was playing out of a speaker. Sonja had snuck in and snapped a picture when Eva had her arms wrapped around Tammy, the two women facing each other. Eva’s wide smile was visible in the picture, something that only Tammy could bring out of her.

“That’s my favorite picture of us.”

Eva jumped at the voice, having been so deep in her thoughts that she hadn’t heard Tammy come downstairs. She spun around in the chair and faced Tammy, a smile growing on her lips. “It’s a nice picture, my smile is huge.”

Tammy nodded and leaned against her desk, looking down at Eva. “Your smile is always so gorgeous. When I’m having a rough day, I look at that picture and think about how lucky I am to come home to such an amazing woman.”

Eva stood up, her face inches from Tammy’s. She took one of Tammy’s hand into her own, holding it as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Tammy’s. With her free hand, Eva pulled Tammy closer to her by her waist, letting her hand settle there once their bodies were pressed together. The kiss was short and sweet, although it left Eva leaning back in for a quick kiss before she stepped back.

“Eva, we can’t do that here,” Tammy mumbled. Her words contradicted her actions as her eyes flicked back to Eva’s lips, desperate to feel them against her own once more. 

Eva gestured to the empty room, “There’s nobody down here, Tammy.”

This was the only assurance Tammy needed before she felt her lips crash into Eva’s, her hand finding its way up to the back of the redhead’s neck. Her fingers tangled themselves in the hair at the base of Eva’s neck and she pulled gently, enticing a small moan from Eva’s lips.

Their kiss was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Tammy was hesitant to look up, worried it was Pride that had caught her kissing her girlfriend in the open. He wouldn’t have been mad if it were just a quick kiss, but Tammy was almost breathless by the end of the kiss; it wasn’t just a quick kiss, and it definitely could have gone further without the interruption.

Deciding to finally look up from Eva’s neck, sighing when her eyes met Pride’s. She narrowed her eyes at Eva and muttered, “You’re in trouble now,” before separating herself from Eva’s grip. Tammy stepped towards her boss, knowing she was in the wrong here. She turned her attention to Pride before starting, “Pride, I’m sorry. Eva just stopped by to- wait, Eva, why are you here?”

Eva blushed slightly as she straightened her back. “I, uh, I wanted to see if you were free to do lunch. I got off early and I know on days when you just have paperwork you work through your lunch and don’t eat.”

“Aw, Gregorio that’s adorable,” Sonja called out from the stairs. “I need to get myself an Eva.”

“You can’t have her,” Tammy mumbled. “She’s mine.”

Eva smirked at Tammy, knowing she would be teased further throughout the day. She loved the fact that she had softened Tammy around the edges, it was something Tammy had needed for a while. “I am happily yours,” she smiled.

“Don’t let it happen again,” Pride shook his head, knowing it was useless to say this. This wasn’t the first time, but if he was honest, he was happy for Tammy. In the time he knew her, he had seen her as a daughter. Seeing her happy made him happy, even if her girlfriend was an ex-Russian prisoner. It was something that was never brought up, but it did make its way into Pride’s brain several times.

“I’ll try,” Tammy nodded, knowing there was never going to actually be any punishment for kissing Eva at work. She turned to her girlfriend and smiled. “I would love to go to lunch with you, baby.”


	16. tammy/sonja -- hurricane drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: can you do pergorio with jealous! tammy?

Tammy had enough. She was done moping around because Sonja started dating someone, she was done pretending everything was okay. Tammy was ready to lose control, she wanted to drink her sorrows away. She knew she needed a safe place to drink, but it couldn’t be in her apartment. She grabbed her keys and headed to Pride’s bar, a place she knew she could drink without having to worry about her wellbeing. 

On the ride to the bar, Tammy’s head was filled with spiraling thoughts — thoughts of her feelings for Sonja. She had liked the woman for months now, but she knew Sonja would never see her the same. Tammy hated herself for falling for her coworker and roommate, but at the same time, she knew she couldn’t have controlled these feelings. Sure, she could have prevented them by not spending as much time with Sonja, but she craved Sonja’s presence from the moment she met her. 

Arriving at the bar, Tammy headed straight for the bar. She pushed her way through the crowd, knowing it was the only thing keeping her from the numbness the alcohol would provide her with. She slid into the seat at the bar and slammed her keys on the bar top to get the bartender’s attention.

“Tammy!” the woman behind the bar exclaimed, moving over to the moping agent.

“I need a vodka soda, light on the soda… actually just make it vodka. Pride is going to regret letting us drink free here,” Tammy mumbled, her eyes scanning the crowd as she did so. Any other night, she would have found a girl to take home to ignore the pain in her chest when she thought of Sonja. But tonight was different, tonight she needed to drink. Alcohol would be the only thing to help her. 

Lucy, the bartender, leaned against the counter as she set the drink in front of Tammy. “Wanna talk about it, T?”

“I’m feeling unwanted emotions,” is all Tammy provided. She downed the drink in one gulp before setting it back on the bar. She handed her keys to Lucy with a sigh. “Don’t let me drive home tonight. No matter how much I try to convince you otherwise. I’m planning on drinking myself to death.”

Lucy rolled her eyes and tucked Tammy’s keys into her pocket, knowing she was going to have to all but call Pride to keep Tammy from trying to drive home. “Will you at least tell me what these feelings are?”

“I’ve liked this woman for a few months. She will never like me. She has a girlfriend now. I didn’t even know she liked women until she brought her home one night. The girlfriend is perfect, too. She’s a doctor, she’s gorgeous, she has this cute laugh. Hell, if I didn’t like Sonja so much I’d go for her too.”

“Sonja? As in Sonja Percy?” Lucy asked as she filled Tammy’s glass. She grimaced slightly as she noticed Sonja dancing with a woman across the bar and prayed Tammy didn’t see the scene. She knew how much it would crush the other woman and she didn’t want her to have to experience that.

Tammy lifted the glass to her lips and nodded. “The one and only,” she replied, sipping her drink. “Hence the drinking.” She stared at the bottom of her glass, wondering when her life had come to this. Sure, she had crushes on girls she’d never have a chance with in her past, but never on her best friend —her roommate and coworker as well— and never this serious. Tammy found herself wanting to be near Sonja constantly, her chest ached when Sonja was with her girlfriend. She had never felt so strongly about someone before, and she would never get the chance to express those feelings.

Sipping on her drink, Tammy glanced around the bar once more. She hoped to find some girl to get her mind off of Sonja, but unfortunately, her eyes landed on the one person she had no desire to face. Tammy gulped as she stared at Sonja, wishing the woman in her arms had been herself. She wanted to feel what it was like to dance with Sonja, to lose herself in the music with Sonja at her side. Tammy wanted to know what it was like to love Sonja. Secretly, she wished Sonja had noticed her staring, it would be the first time Sonja paid her any attention in weeks. 

Of course, when Sonja looked up, she stared directly past Tammy. Her eyes fell to the bartender, who had been standing a few feet away from the brunette. This crushed Tammy, Sonja had completely looked through her, not even noticing that she had been staring. To make matters worse, and to completely shatter Tammy’s heart, Sonja leaned and kissed her girlfriend on the head before giving her full attention once more.

Tammy could feel her heart shatter as she watched the scene in front of her. Her face fell and she almost let the glass she had been holding fall from her hands. She had never felt so hopeless before, she didn’t know exactly what she was feeling. Things couldn’t get any worse for her, she had hit rock bottom. With a sigh, she turned back to the one thing she had left and swallowed it, ignoring the glare from Lucy. She was ready to ignore her problems, Tammy Gregorio was temporarily checked out of the real world for the night.


	17. tammy/eva -- "dance with me!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: Hi! How about 37 from your list of prompts below? For Tammy/Eva? :) (Dance with me!)

Tammy sat at the bar and watched her friends dance aimlessly. She wished she could join them, they seemed without a care in the world, something Tammy wished she could feel. She wanted to enjoy herself tonight, but her mind couldn’t stop wandering back to the redhead that was missing from her side. Eva and Tammy had gotten into a fight earlier in the day, which resulted in the redhead leaving without any indication of where she was headed. Tammy had no choice but to go back to work, where they had soon after wrapped up a case. Following tradition, the team had gone to Pride’s bar to celebrate getting another murderer off of the streets. Sonja had thought it would be a good way to get Tammy’s mind off of things and Tammy didn’t want to go home to an empty apartment, so she agreed to the outing. She could drink away her sorrows in the bar and not be judged as harshly because this was a normal drinking environment, whereas drinking home alone was seen as a reason to be ostracized by society.

Thinking back to her fight with Eva, Tammy downed the rest of her drink. Before she ordered another, she caught a flash of red hair. Knowing exactly the person it belonged to, Tammy felt a sense of relief wash over her. If Eva came back to her, it meant she had finally cooled down and the two could have a proper discussion. Thankfully, this was a very loud public place, so neither party had to worry about too many people overhearing their conversation. 

Eva weaved her way through the large mass of dancing bodies, eventually finding her way to Tammy. She let out a small breath and stepped forward, immediately moving to the vacant seat beside the agent.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly, covering Tammy’s hand with her own. “I had no reason to yell at you or say those harsh things. I know I can’t take them back, but I was scared, Tammy.”

“Scared?” Tammy raised an eyebrow at Eva. She was hesitant to accept the apology so quickly, but she didn’t move her hand away from Eva’s. 

“I’ve never done relationships before. I’ve never dated someone who wasn’t a mark. When I saw the woman hitting on you, I thought she was prettier than I was, that you were more interested in her than you are in me. I love you and I was scared I was going to lose you. I didn’t want you to leave me, I didn’t want to be surprised when you decided I wasn’t what —who— you wanted.” As Eva spoke, her voice conveyed the genuinity of her words. She was opening up to Tammy and making herself vulnerable, something she knew she needed to work on. This was it, this was her chance to try harder with Tammy in order to keep her.

Tammy listened as Eva spoke, feeling her heart break as she heard the insecurity in her voice. She would never have imagined Eva would have been worried about the state of their relationship. Tammy always tried her best to make Eva see how loved she was, but she realized she didn’t say it enough. Tammy tucked a strand of hair behind Eva’s ear, smiling softly at the woman.

“I love you, Eva. I never want anyone else, you’re it for me. I want you to be the person I fall asleep beside every night and wake up next to every morning. I know I should have turned the woman down earlier than I did, and I’m sorry for that. But, that doesn’t mean I think she’s prettier than you or I’m more interested in her. You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, you are the only person I have eyes for. I love you, Eva, and I know I need to tell you more often.”

Eva was almost in tears by the end of Tammy’s speech; she hadn’t realized how much Tammy truly loved her until this moment. The woman didn’t get sappy very often, mostly only when she was around Eva, so her words meant the world to Eva. After living a life full of lies, Eva had finally discovered a world of truth with Tammy. This was what she wanted for the rest of her life, a life with Tammy.

Taking a small breath, Eva smiled and leaned forward slowly. She stared into Tammy’s soft eyes as she did so, only closing her eyes as her lips touched the agent’s. She needed this kiss more than anything, she needed to feel the love Tammy held for her. Her hands moved to the back of Tammy’s neck, holding the woman close. It wasn’t the most romantic of kisses, there was a large crowd of people dancing to random music in the background while a few men at the bar stared at the sight laid in front of them. 

“I love you,” Eva whispered as she pulled away. “I’m sorry for yelling at you and leaving; I needed time to think and when you’re around, that’s impossible.”

Tammy’s smiled widened and she intertwined her fingers with Eva’s. She had never felt so happy in a single moment of her life, being with Eva was like nothing she had never experienced. “Dance with me!”

Eva furrowed her eyebrows at the exclamation that fell from her girlfriend’s lips. Tammy hated dancing, especially in public. But when she felt a tug at her hand as Tammy stood up, Eva knew the woman was being serious. She followed Tammy to the dance floor, where she was met with a glare from Sonja and a smile from Sebastian and Chris. Eva glanced to Tammy to get her to relieve some of the tension with Sonja, relaxing when she saw Tammy shake her head at Sonja.

“We’re fine, Sonja. We talked it through, Eva and I are better than ever,” Tammy smiled, leaning over to kiss the side of Eva’s head.


	18. tammy/sonja -- "let's talk dirty to each other."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: “Let’s talk dirty to each other.” “Babe… we’re at work. Remember? Professional. Behavior. Please.” with Pergorio (i'm still upset with her leaving sob)

Sonja sat smirking at her desk, staring across the room at her girlfriend, Tammy. The two were the only ones in the office at the moment, Pride and LaSalle were working on something at the bar while the two female agents had to finish paperwork. As they were alone in the office, an idea popped into Sonja’s head. She weighed her options, let her girlfriend get a little angry —and a bit turned on— or sit bored in silence. Deciding the former was the better option, Sonja proceeded with her venture.

“Hey Tammy,” Sonja called out, looking up at the other agent.

Tammy responded without lifting her head, “Yeah, baby?” She continued writing as she listened for Sonja to continue. 

Sonja paused as she realized how naturally Tammy called her “baby”, everything was always natural when it came to their relationship. Brushing away her thoughts, Sonja continued with her plan. “Let’s talk dirty to each other.”

This time, Tammy looked up from her desk. Her head turned to face Sonja, who she furrowed her eyebrows at. She gave the woman a look as to say What are you thinking? Was Sonja seriously trying to start this at work?

“Your face looks pretty cute now, but I bet it would be even cuter between my legs,” Sonja said with a smirk. She sat back and watched her girlfriend react to the statement, unsure of how she would respond. Part of her wanted Tammy to roll with it and respond with an even more obscure statement, but the other half of her wanted Tammy to scold her and grow embarrassed even if nobody was around to hear the conversation.

Tammy responded by throwing the pen she had been holding at Sonja and returned back to her work. She tried to continue filling out the forms, but her mind kept wandering back to Sonja’s comment. The image it introduced into her mind was one that expanded beyond what Sonja had said, and soon enough Tammy was shifting in her seat.

Knowing what was going through her girlfriend’s mind, Sonja decided to push it a little bit more. She watched Tammy for a moment before opening her mouth to say something else. “Will you use your handcuffs on me tonight?” she asked, trying to get a rise out of Tammy. She knew Tammy wouldn’t really be mad, but a sexually frustrated Tammy was extremely hot to Sonja.

“Babe, we’re at work, remember? Professional behavior, please.” Tammy drew out the “please” hoping to get Sonja to understand that her words were having an effect on her that would be preferred anywhere outside of work. Tammy looked up at her girlfriend with pleading eyes, worried that Pride or LaSalle would walk in and hear the conversation. 

Unfortunately for Tammy, Pride had already entered the bullpen. He stood in the doorway, staring between his two agents. He knew the two had been dating but hadn’t spoken about it. He didn’t know whether to laugh or shake his head at the two, but he knew he had to figure it out before either woman realized he was there.

Tammy was the first to notice and reacted just as Sonja feared she would. A normal person would have frozen and apologized for their behavior, but Tammy did just the opposite. A string of “oh my God”s fell from her lips and she stared blankly at Pride. “I’m so sorry, Pride. Sonja was just messing with me, I know it’s completely inappropriate and unprofessional for the job.”

Pride had decided on his course of action and laughed while shaking his head at the two. “Let’s keep the bedroom speak in the bedroom, or at least in a more private area,” he said before walking to his desk to put up his gun. 

Sonja nodded and quickly returned to her work, mortified that Pride had heard her question to Tammy. This had all started as a way to mess with Tammy and had completely backfired on her. It was in this moment that she decided to never talk to Tammy about anything that wasn’t work-related when the two weren’t alone.


	19. tammy/sonja -- "explain it to me again..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt:“Explain it to me again - why do we need to pretend to be married?” Pride assigned the roommates to go undercover as a couple and Percy lost herself for it?

Sonja was angry about the situation from the moment Pride mentioned it. She had been happy to do more undercover work as it was something she missed from her ATF days, but this crossed a line. She hated going undercover with someone else, especially when she had to be in a relationship with the person. But the second Tammy’s name came from Pride’s lips, Sonja wondered if it was too late to back out. She didn’t want to have to pretend to be married to Tammy, living with her was enough.

Tammy was taken aback by Sonja’s immediate response to the assignment. Sure, the situation wasn’t ideal, but she didn’t think the idea was that horrible. Tammy wasn’t aware that Sonja found her that repulsive.

“Explain it to me again, why do we need to pretend to be married?” Sonja asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at Pride. It wasn’t that Sonja hated Tammy, it was the complete opposite. Sonja liked Tammy in a _more-than-roommates_ way. Having to pretend to be married to her would be torture for Sonja.

“Our guy targets couples, specifically lesbian couples. It isn’t the ideal situation, but we need to exhaust all of our resources and this was a smart move.” Pride looked to Tammy, who had taken a step away from the group after Sonja’s outburst. 

If Tammy was being honest, she was hurt by Sonja’s comments. Surely by now, Sonja knew Tammy was gay, so was this some form of “we can be friends as long as you don’t hit on me” homophobia? Tammy had absolutely no clue how to take Sonja’s opposition to the assignment. If it wasn’t homophobia, what could make Sonja so uncomfortable with the situation?

Tammy spoke up after a few seconds under Pride’s gaze. “We don’t have to do it. I just thought it was a good idea. I’m sorry I brought it up,” she directed her apology to Sonja, who completely avoided her gaze. Tammy was unsure of what to do, she thought Sonja didn’t care about her sexuality, but this made her doubt her beliefs.

The room was filled with silence as Tammy stared at her feet and Pride stared at Sonja, searching for any indication of the reasoning behind her disapproval of the assignment. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife, nobody knew what to say next. Tammy waited for Pride to tell them to come up with a new plan, but the moment never came. 

Pride looked between his two agents, who had been completely avoiding eye contact with the other, and shook his head. He wasn’t going to let whatever was going on between them affect the investigation, there were women who deserved justice in the middle of all of this. “No, New York. We’re going to do it. Percy, whatever you have against this case, you need to have it sorted out. You both are great agents and you need to focus on the investigation, not personal feelings.” When he saw Sonja begin to object, he continued speaking. “I’m going to leave the room, you guys need to sort out whatever is going on.”

As he walked out of the conference room, Tammy turned to Sonja. She wanted answers and she wasn’t going to sit around as the other woman danced around the subject. She was determined to figure out what the other agent had against being fake married to her.

“So? What is it? What is so terrible about being fake married to me, Sonja?” Tammy snapped.

Sonja looked up at the ceiling and swallowed thickly before she responded. “It’s not what you’re thinking, I promise.” She made a step toward Tammy, wanting to get the conversation closer to it’s ending. Looking up at Tammy through her eyelashes, Sonja reached out for Tammy’s hand.

Tammy raised an eyebrow but allowed Sonja to hold her hand. The second Sonja began to rub circles on the back of her hand with her thumb, Tammy knew exactly what was happening. This current scene mirrored several situations she had been in before and she knew how to handle it. Taking control of the situation, Tammy’s hands made their way to the sides of Sonja’s face. Without a second thought, Tammy pulled Sonja’s face to her own and pressed their lips together.

Sonja relaxed as she felt Tammy’s lips against hers, this was exactly what she had been wanting to happen for months. She couldn’t believe she was really kissing Tammy, it felt like a dream. When Tammy pulled away, Sonja’s eyes remained closed, she was worried she would open them and find out this was a dream. After a minute, her eyes fluttered open and she was met with the sight of Tammy smiling back at her.

“That’s why I had a problem,” Sonja whispered. “I wanted whatever was between us to be real, not just for a case.”


	20. tammy/eva -- "stop hogging all the blankets!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: Hey hi hello! If you’re feeling up to some Azagorio, how about #79: “Stop hogging all the blankets!” with Tammy/Eva?

Eva slipped on her tank top as she crawled into the bed, pressing a kiss to Tammy’s lips as she straddled her waist. Sitting up, Eva smiled down at her girlfriend. When Tammy’s hands came to rest on her waist, Eva laid her hands over hers and sighed softly. 

“You are so beautiful,” Tammy whispered, her thumbs rubbing soft circles onto Eva’s skin underneath her shirt. If Tammy was being honest, this was when she found Eva the most attractive. The woman was wearing a simple tank top and a wide smile, with her hair falling over her shoulders. Eva didn’t have a care in the world at the moment, her focus was only on Tammy. Tammy likes to think Eva’s smile was the reason she fell for her, even in a rough time, Eva spared her a genuine smile that would continue to haunt her dreams until they met again. Seeing Eva relaxed made her even more attractive to Tammy, as she could see the sparkle in her eyes when she spoke freely. 

Eva’s hand moved to trace over Tammy’s collarbone, an action that sent shivers down Tammy’s spine. Eva knew this was exactly how Tammy would react; over the course of their relationship, Eva had learned every inch of Tammy’s body and exactly how to elicit responses from the woman. They spent nights together for the sole purpose of discovering each other’s bodies, something that was new to both women. This relationship was unique and neither had ever seen anything like it.

After studying every inch of Tammy’s body, Eva learned how to make the other woman gasp from a simple touch, how to make her moan with a small kiss, how to make chills race down her spine. Eva knew everything when it came to Tammy’s body and she found this calming. Tammy had trusted her enough with her heart and body and Eva knew she would never do anything to betray that trust.

Eva rolled off of Tammy and settled into the bed beside her, intertwining her fingers with the brunette’s. Eva was never one for affection, but there was something about Tammy that made her want to be affectionate. Being with Tammy gave Eva a new perspective on life, she had a new appreciation for love.

As Eva rolled over and pulled the blankets over herself, Tammy knew it was going to be a long night. This was the beginning of the dance the two went through at night.

For Eva and Tammy, every night was a fight for the blankets. It wasn’t too often that the two slept on their respective sides of the bed instead of curled up next to each other, but when they did, one of them was bound to accuse the other of hogging the blankets. Most nights, it ended in Tammy scooting closer to Eva so they could properly share the blankets.

Tonight, Eva had turned over, pulling the blankets with her. Tammy sighed before taking action, she tried to pull the blankets back over herself, but she was met with Eva tugging on the other side. She rolled her eyes and huffed, pulling the blankets over her once more.

Eva mumbled something that went unregistered and rolled over to face Tammy. Although the bedroom was pitch black, she knew Tammy was staring at her. She could feel the agent’s gaze on the back of her head and decided to face the other woman. When she rolled over, she bit her lip as she looked at Tammy. 

“Eva, I love you, baby, but I’m going to need you to stop hogging all the blankets!” Tammy laughed, wrapping her arm around Eva.

“But I’m cold, Tammy!”

Scoffing, Tammy pulled Eva close so she was laying right beside her. “There,” she smiled. “Now you won’t be cold.”

Eva rolled her eyes and scooted closer to Tammy, laying her head on the brunette’s chest. She hummed in appreciation as Tammy began to run her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes, content with her situation. Sleeping next to Tammy was something Eva would never get over, she had never felt so safe in bed with someone.

Tammy kissed the top of Eva’s head and relaxed against the pillows, feeling her body begin to give away to her exhaustion. “You’ve made me so happier than anyone I’ve ever been with, Eva. You’ve changed my life, honestly. Thank you,” she whispered.


	21. tammy/sonja -- "don't make too much noise..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: 89. “Don’t make too much noise, we wouldn’t want everyone to hear you now would we?” with Percy/Gregorio?

Tammy looked around the courtyard before she grabbed Sonja’s hand and led her into the interrogation room. The two weren’t typically ones for running off for some alone time, but Sonja just got back in town from her mom’s house and Tammy missed her girlfriend during their time apart. Knowing Pride and LaSalle would be gone for a while, Tammy had the genius idea of using the interrogation room for privacy.

Sonja found the idea of hooking up at work exhilarating. She liked the fact that she could sneak away with Tammy without anyone noticing and the interrogation room was the perfect place to go. The thought of sitting on the table while Tammy’s lips covered every inch of her sent a rush of thrill through Sonja’s veins. She hadn’t mentioned it to Tammy, but sneaking away from work was a fantasy she had developed since their relationship began.

As soon as they entered the room, Tammy led Sonja to the center of the room. Tammy lifted Sonja onto the table and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a rough kiss. Tammy didn’t have the patience to take it slow, she wanted Sonja and she wanted her now. Based on the moan that fell from Sonja’s lips, Tammy knew there were no objections to the pace of their rhythm. 

Sonja’s hands tangled themselves in the dark tresses of atop Tammy’s head and gently tugged as the kiss deepened. She widened her legs in an act to pull Tammy closer, closing them once more when Tammy was pressed against her body.

Tammy’s lips leave Sonja’s before they travel down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses in their wake. Tammy’s hands start to unbutton Sonja’s shirt, pulling it off once her fingers reach the bottom. She takes a step back to admire Sonja before diving in once more, connecting her lips to Sonja’s neck. Her right-hand rests on the side of Sonja’s neck while the left unbuttons and unzips her jeans, quickly finding its way into her jeans. 

Sonja lets out a gasp as she feels Tammy’s lips connect with the top of her breasts and she leans into her girlfriend’s touch. Sonja’s hands grip the edge of the table, keeping her steady as she feels Tammy’s hand slip through their last barrier before entering inside of her. “Oh God,” Sonja breathes, biting her lip to contain her moans.

“Don’t make too much noise, we wouldn’t want anyone to hear you, now would we?” Tammy purred into Sonja’s ear, nipping at her earlobe as she did so.

This caused Sonja to whimper, she held back her moans because the last thing she wanted was for someone to hear her. She would be mortified if someone walked in because they heard noises coming from interrogation. 

It was at this time in which Sebastian realized he had left his phone in the observation deck of the interrogation room. He opened the door to the observation room and stepped in, spotting his phone. When he straightened up after bending over to pick it up, he realized he was not alone in this part of the building. He looked over to see Tammy and Sonja having sex in the interrogation room and felt the color drain from his face. He tore his eyes away quickly and all but ran out of the room, extremely uncomfortable with what he just witnessed.

Walking into the kitchen, Sebastian walked straight past LaSalle and headed to his desk. He barely made it into the bullpen before LaSalle asked him what was wrong. Sebastian couldn’t respond and only shook his head with a slight gesture towards Tammy and Sonja’s desks. 

LaSalle, as confused as ever, brushed off Sebastian’s strange behavior and headed to the interrogation room to find Tammy. LaSalle had lost a bet earlier in the week and owed Tammy lunch and the two decided on today for those lunch plans. Seeing as LaSalle saw Sebastian come out of the observation room, he decided to go in to see if Tammy was in there.

The sight he was met with was not what he was expecting at all. His face transformed into a horror-stricken one not much different from someone that had seen a ghost. He quickly walked out of the room and back to the bullpen, where he sat at his desk in silence, staring at the wall. 

“Did you see it too?” Sebastian asked weakly, his eyes not leaving the wall. 

LaSalle nodded, tapping his fingers on his desk. “I’ve seen too much on this job.”


	22. tammy/eva -- grocery shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: Domestic Azagoria going grocery shopping and Tammy being a little shit the whole time. Eva is a little annoyed, but also thinks it’s cute

Eva sighed as she looked at Tammy and realized the woman hadn’t moved from her position. The two had decided to go grocery shopping and for Tammy, it was a reluctant decision. She hated having to shop, she never wanted to deal with the people who slowly decided on their items. Tammy wanted to be in and out of the grocery store when she went, her ideal trip was less than thirty minutes.

“If we get everything we need now, we won’t have to come back until next week,” Eva reminded Tammy as she led her down the aisles.

As they reached the vegetables, Tammy released an audible sigh. She was in charge of picking out what they needed but she couldn’t get to the section due to a family blocking the way. Huffing to herself, Tammy left Eva’s side and began to try to get around the family.

Tammy made her way around the family and turned back to Eva with an annoyed look on her face. She quickly picked out various vegetables and tried to get it over with as fast as she could. She didn’t want to spend any extra time in the store when she could be spending the day with Eva in their apartment while they cooked together.

Eva stood at the shopping cart, watching her girlfriend with a smile. As much as Tammy’s hatred of grocery stores annoyed her, Eva thought it was cute when Tammy was pouting. Her lips protruded and she viewed the world through half-lidded eyes, something Eva found extremely attractive.

When Tammy returned to the cart, Eva offered her a wide smile. “You’re doing great, honey.”

Tammy rolled her eyes and led Eva away from the vegetables with a hand on the redhead’s lower back. She helped Eva weave around various customers, occasionally glancing over to look at the other woman. It was moments like these with Eva that truly made her look back and appreciate the little things in her life. Although grocery shopping was a pain, she had somebody to accompany her. She was grateful for these moments with Eva; they weren’t the most romantic, but it was something they did together and Tammy loved anything she did with Eva.

“I really appreciate you coming with me, Tammy,” Eva said softly, looking up at the brunette as they turned down an aisle.

Tammy smiled at Eva and covered the redhead’s hand with her own. “Anything for you, baby. I love spending time with you, even if it’s grocery shopping.”

A slight blush covered Eva’s cheeks as she searched the shelves. Leaning into Tammy, Eva relaxed. “If you behave, we can get ice cream for tonight.”

Tammy’s eyes lit up at the offer. She nodded and kissed the side of Eva’s head, leaving the redhead’s side to help search for the items they needed.

Eva laughed as she watched Tammy, unfazed by her girlfriend’s behavior. She knew Tammy just needed some incentive to become helpful and ice cream was Tammy’s weakness.

This moment reminded Eva of the first time they went shopping together, Tammy spent half of the time in the store complaining about having to be there. After that adventure, Eva decided she would take on shopping responsibilities so that Tammy wouldn’t have to. Recently, though, Tammy wanted to go shopping with Eva so she could have some say in what they purchased. If Tammy wasn’t there, Eva would have only bought fruits and vegetables as these were what she mostly ate. It was rare for Eva to cook for herself, due to lack of interest rather than lack of ability.

“What night is the team coming over?” Eva asked as she reached above Tammy’s head for a bag of rice.

Tammy froze in place at Eva’s question. She had completely forgotten the team was coming to see their new apartment and have dinner there.

Eva turned to look at Tammy when she didn’t get a response. Her face fell at the expression on Tammy’s face. “It’s tonight, isn’t it?”

“Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I completely forgot, Eva,” Tammy whispered. “That’s why LaSalle said he would see me tomorrow when he left yesterday. I thought he just being Chris.”

Shaking her head at her girlfriend, Eva lead Tammy to check out. The rest of the shopping would have to wait for another time, the two needed to get home so they could prepare for the evening ahead of them. Both needed to shower and get ready, as well as cook dinner for the team. Eva glanced into the cart and was thankful they already had picked up the ingredients for a decent dinner.

“How the hell did I forget?” Tammy mumbled as she searched her purse for her wallet. “I guess I got so wrapped up in the case that I lost track of my days. I’m sorry, baby,” she said to Eva.

Eva reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Tammy’s ear with a reassuring smile on her face. “It’s okay, Tammy, really. I’ll come back tomorrow and finish shopping. The ice cream will have to wait, though. I’ll make it up to you.”

As Tammy looked into Eva’s eyes, a devilish grin grew on her face. “I have an idea of how you can make it up. It’ll help the environment too,” she smirked, running her hand up Eva’s forearm.


	23. tammy/eva -- eva's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: Sending you another Azagorio prompt because they consume my ability to think of anything else. It’s Eva’s birthday and Tammy tries her best to surprise her with a romantic evening complete with Eva’s favorite meal, but things go awry when Tammy’s cooking sets off the fire alarm...

The night was set to be perfect. Tammy had planned a romantic evening for Eva, including wearing a new lingerie set under the dress she had picked out for the date. It was Eva’s birthday, the first the two had celebrated together. Tammy needed this night to be perfect for her girlfriend, she wanted to show Eva how loved she was. 

Tammy had decided to keep Eva in the dark about the evening and surprise her with the events to take place. In order to get her out of the apartment so she could start cooking, Tammy convinced Sonja to take Eva somewhere to hang out. When Eva left, Tammy quickly began to start cooking, knowing Sonja could only keep Eva out for an hour.

The phone screen beside her lit up, indicating an incoming text. Seeing that it was from Sonja, Tammy panicked. She realized she hadn’t even changed out of her work clothes yet and left the kitchen to run to her bedroom. In her bedroom, she quickly changed into the dress she had previously selected for the evening and pulled her hair down from the ponytail it had been in while she cooked. 

Darting back to the kitchen, Tammy quickly set the table, including the roses she had picked up for a centerpiece. Content with the setting, Tammy returned to the kitchen to message Sonja back. She thanked her for taking Eva out and promised to do something for her in the future to pay her back.

When Eva turned her key in the lock, she was met with the aroma of dinner cooking in the kitchen. She smiled to herself and continued into the apartment, stopping in the hallway as Tammy came into view. Eva’s jaw dropped at the sight of Tammy, her dress was absolutely gorgeous and accentuated her curves perfectly. Tammy had rendered her speechless many times in the past, but this was different than before. 

“Wow,” Eva whispered, stepping towards Tammy. 

A blush grew on Tammy’s cheeks and she reached out to hug Eva. When she pulled away from the hug, Tammy pressed a quick kiss to the side of Eva’s lips. Tammy took her girlfriend’s hands into her own and smiled as she looked into her eyes. 

“Happy birthday, baby.”

The smile on Eva’s lips widened and she looked over Tammy once more. “I love you so much,” she exclaimed, capturing Tammy’s lips in a gentle kiss. Eva’s hands moved to Tammy’s waist, where she grasped and held the other woman close to her own body. Eva hadn’t seen Tammy all day and she was craving a real kiss from her.

Tammy’s hands cupped Eva’s face and soon fell to the back of Eva’s neck, tangling themselves in the redhead’s hair. As Tammy tugged on the soft tresses, Eva released a low moan, urging her to deepen the kiss. Tammy did so, slipping her tongue last Eva’s lips.

The moment was soon interrupted by the beeping of the fire alarm. Eva and Tammy jumped apart, the latter cursing and running towards the kitchen. She had forgotten about the vegetables she had frying in the pan while she left the kitchen the first time. Tossing the pan into the sink and turning on the vents to clear the smoke, Tammy sighed and turned to face Eva.

“Well, I made your favorite but your kiss distracted me from the vegetables and now they’re burnt.”

Eva leaned against the doorway to the kitchen and smiled as she watched Tammy. She shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. “You’re adorable, but I do believe it was you that deepened the kiss.” She walked up behind Tammy, wrapping her arms around her waist. She moved the hair from Tammy’s neck and leaned forward, pressing her lips to the newly exposed skin. “It smells delicious, even if you did burn the vegetables. Thank you for cooking, baby.”


	24. tammy/eva-- the zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: You’ll get sick of me eventually, but ...Tammy and Eva spend the day at Audubon Zoo with Tammy’s young niece!

Tammy was awakened by the familiar sound of Eva’s laughter. She rolled over, expecting the source to be beside her, but was met with an empty bed. Hearing the glorious noise once more, Tammy realized the sound was coming from the kitchen, not the bedroom. She pushed the blanket off of her body and rolled over to check the time, rolling over to check the time. Her eyes widened as she realized it was 8:30, she hadn’t slept in this late in a week. Her five-year-old niece had been staying at the apartment she shared with Eva for the past week and had woken up both women early every morning.

Padding her way to the kitchen, Tammy pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She turned the corner and felt her heart melt at the sight in front of her. Eva was helping Bella, Tammy’s niece, make pancakes while the two were both giggling without a care in the world. Tammy decided to stay silent and keep her presence unknown, so she leaned against the doorframe and watched the scene unfold before her.

Eva picked a strawberry piece from the bowl she had previously filled and held it in front of Bella’s lips before quickly eating it. This caused the child to gasp before bursting into giggles and reaching out to Eva.

“Eva!” Bella squealed, “That’s mean!”

Gasping, Eva lifted a hand to her chest. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Bells.”

Bella’s eyes widened at Eva’s statement and she turned to grab a strawberry before she saw her aunt standing in the doorway. “Aunt Tammy! Eva stole my strawberry!”

Tammy raised her eyebrow to Eva with a smirk on her lips. “Oh, did she now?” She walked towards Eva and leaned against the counter.

Eva laughed and pressed a quick kiss to Tammy’s lips. She stepped back and flipped the pancake that was currently cooking in the pan.

“Who wants to go to the zoo today?”

Tammy was met with the answer she was expecting, squeals from Bella and a wide smile from Eva. Eva loved doing things with Tammy and her niece, it made her think about her future with Tammy and the possibility of having kids with her eventually. Eva also loved the way Tammy was with kids; she turned into the complete opposite of how she was at work, she was gentle and kind with any kids she met. Tammy’s relationship with Bella was the best example of this behavior. When Tammy was around Bella, her guard was down. She smiled freely, she laughed and even occasionally giggled. This side of Tammy was what made Eva fall even deeper in love than she had thought was possible.

At the zoo, Bella stood between Tammy and Eva, holding one hand from each woman. She pulled both women around the exhibits, rambling random facts she had accumulated throughout her five years of living. Bella even surprised Tammy with facts she spouted off, Tammy wasn’t aware that a group of tigers was called an ambush.

After an hour of wandering around, Bella looked up at her aunt and pouted silently.

Tammy stifled a laugh and put on her best “concerned aunt” facial expression. “What’s wrong, Bella?”

“I’m hungry!” Bella exclaimed, looking between Eva and Tammy.

Eva laughed at the seriousness of Bella’s tone and turned to Tammy. “Let’s find somewhere to feed this little munchkin.”

Bella gasped at Eva’s comment, “I’m not a munchkin, Eva!”

Laughing, Eva shook her head at the little girl, “That’s what all the munchkins say.”

Tammy rolled her eyes at the two, although she secretly loved the banter between them. She was over the moon that Bella and Eva got along so well as both were important parts of her life now. Even if Bella didn’t come over often, it was important to Tammy that there was at least some mutual respect between her and Eva. Luckily, Tammy had nothing to worry about. The moment Bella met Eva, she was smitten.

With a glance over to Eva, she could see the redhead picking Bella up and smiled at the scene. Eva was amazing with kids and Tammy couldn’t help but imagine her with kids of their own. The two hadn’t discussed kids in their future, but Tammy had a feeling it would come up after Bella’s stay.

Tammy reached for Eva’s hand, intertwining their fingers before leading her to the Flamingo Café. She smiled when she felt Eva squeeze her hand in response, an action she often found comfort in. The two were never overly-affectionate in public, but this was perfect for them.

When the trio was standing in line to order their lunch, an elderly woman standing in front of them turned around. Tammy braced herself for the worst, having dealt with snide comments from people regarding her sexuality in the past.

“You have such a beautiful family,” the woman smiled, looking between Tammy, Eva, and Bella.

Tammy blushed and smiled as she started to shake her head, “Oh, this isn-“

Tammy was cut off by Eva, who wrapped her arm around Tammy’s waist. “Thank you. I love my girls.” She kissed the side of Tammy’s head and ran her fingers through Bella’s curls.

When the woman turned around to order, Tammy turned to Eva. She raised an eyebrow at the redhead, “Your girls?”

Eva nodded and smiled at Tammy, “You’re my girl and Bella is also my girl, therefore you are my girls.”

Tammy laughed and shook her head, leaning into Eva’s embrace. She didn’t respond to Eva, only basking in the comfort of situation. When Tammy was with Eva, everything felt natural. Nothing ever felt wrong when it came to Eva.


	25. tammy/eva -- "don't leave me alone with her, she has a murder-y face!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: I'm mood for some domestic azagorio so “Don’t leave me alone with her, she’s got a murder-y face.”?

The kitchen was filled with laughter that fell from Eva, Tammy, and Sonja’s lips. It was moments like these that made Eva sit back and realize how lucky she was. She was given another shot at life because of Tammy and that same woman welcomed her into her life with welcome arms. Eva’s new life consisted of nights like this often, Tammy would cook while Sonja told stories of things Tammy has done at work. Eva would help Tammy sometimes, but more often than not, Eva was sitting on the counter and talking to Sonja while sipping on a glass of wine.

This night, in particular, consisted of Tammy making an old family recipe while Eva and Sonja discussed the time the team worked on the case relating to Cornelius LaRue. Sonja described how terrified Tammy was to be working on a case relating to ghosts and Eva sat back, laughing at Sonja’s descriptions.

Eva stole occasional glances at her girlfriend, trying to imagine her in the situation Sonja described. She tried to picture Tammy being scared of an alleged ghost, but couldn’t hold in her laughter when her mind created the image.

“Baby, are you really scared of ghosts?” Eva laughed and turned towards Tammy, who had been so focused on cooking that she hadn’t heard the conversation.

Tammy turned around and smiled at Eva, “I’m sorry?”

Sonja butted in, “Eva asked if you were really scared of ghosts. I’m telling her about the LaRue case.”

“Sonja!” Tammy gasped, a blush immediately covering her cheeks. She was embarrassed that her girlfriend now knew that she was scared of something. She had an image to uphold and Sonja completely spearheaded that. “You didn’t have to tell her about that. Did you at least tell her about the weird psychic dude?”

The woman smirked, “The same one you went to because your dad was bothering you?”

Tammy groaned, she had forgotten that she told Sonja about that. “Out of my kitchen, Percy,” she muttered.

Sonja raised an eyebrow at Tammy, challenging her. “This is my kitchen too; it’s our apartment, Tammy.”

Tammy glared at Sonja and narrowed her eyes at her. She didn’t want to talk about her dad any more than she had to, he had caused her plenty of troubles in her life and he didn’t deserve to even be mentioned in Eva’s presence. She tried to ignore the memories she had of him, she hadn’t even mentioned his presence in her life to Eva.

Sensing tension in the room, Eva hopped off of the counter, pressing a quick kiss to the side of Tammy’s head. She squeezed her hand before stepping back. She knew the two needed to discuss whatever just went down and she knew Tammy wouldn’t do it while she was in the room. Eva made up a false excuse to leave the room, “I need to run to the restroom.”

“Don’t leave me alone with her!” Sonja shook her head. “She’s got a murder-y face.”

“Can’t control my body,” the redhead shrugged, walking off to the bathroom.

When the two were finally alone, Sonja stepped forward. She laid her hand on Tammy’s forearm and bit her lip. “I’m sorry, Tammy. I shouldn’t have brought it up. I know you don’t like to talk about him.”

“It’s fine.” Tammy shook her head. She gave the agent a small smile before turning back to the food on the stove. “Eva doesn’t know anything.” She continued cooking, pushing back the memories she had of him that started to pop into her mind.

Sonja’s voice dropped to a whisper when she realized Tammy was putting up her walls again. “Tammy, you should tell her. Talking about it to her might help you out.”

Soon after, Eva walked back into the kitchen, stepping behind Tammy. She snaked her arms around the brunette’s waist and rested her chin on the shoulder in front of her.

Tammy smiled at the feeling of Eva wrapped around her and covered one of her hands with her free hand. Turning her head, Tammy pressed a soft kiss to Eva’s lips and relaxed in her arms. “I love you, Eva.”

Eva returned the gesture with a kiss to Tammy’s nose. “I love you too, Tammy, so, so much. I’m so grateful to have you in my life.”

Sonja’s voice interrupted the sweet moment, something she did often to mess with the couple. “Oh, this is cute,” she muttered, rolling her eyes.


	26. tammy/sonja -- "stop laughing every time the announcer says sixty-nine!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: “Stop laughing every time the announcer says 69.” with pergorio in the supermarket along with the nola team (seb and chris)?

Tammy couldn’t figure out how she ended up in this situation. She had asked Sonja if they could run to the supermarket after work and she somehow ended up with a car full of NCIS agents. Sebastian and Chris had decided they would join, something Tammy didn’t learn until they reached the car.

It’s not that she was against hanging out with her teammates after work, but it was always a mess when the four were together. At work, they managed to get things done between their constant goofing off, but they were in public — without Pride to keep everyone on task.

This unsupervised adventure resulted in Tammy being pulled in three different directions as if she was a mother of three children. She couldn’t prevent Sebastian from staring at things as they walked by, which resulted in him almost bumping into a handful of people. Tammy also couldn’t prevent Chris from being amazed at all of the different options of foods, it was as if he had never been in a real supermarket before.

And, to top it all off, it seemed as if the announcer at the supermarket had some agenda against Tammy. She would finally get everyone on track and then he would make the same announcement that managed to have her three companions almost doubling over in laughter.

“Six packs of Fiji Artesian Water are on sale for a nice price of five dollars and sixty-nine cents,” The voice would boom, causing Sebastian to snicker. Sebastian’s snickering resulted in Chris’ laughter. Sonja joined in on the laughter, but she laughed at their laughter, not the announcer.

After the third announcement, Tammy had heard enough. She stopped the shopping cart and turned to the three agents with her. “Stop laughing every time the announcer says sixty-nine!” she barked, glaring at Sebastian. She continued on the path to the produce, leaving three stunned agents in her wake.

Sonja sighed at the two men standing beside her and mumbled, “I’ll fix this.” She chased after Tammy, slowing down once she reached her. She found Tammy searching through tomatoes for the perfect ones. Wrapping her arm around Tammy’s waist, Sonja reached up and pressed a quick kiss to Tammy’s cheek.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly, looking up at the other agent.

Tammy shook her head and reached for a tomato. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with the immaturity of the male agents.

Sonja bit her lip and moved in front of Tammy, causing the brunette to still her actions. Sonja laid her hand on Tammy’s hip and smiled up at her. “You know Sebastian’s awkward, he isn’t laughing to annoy you.”

Tammy relaxed slightly, returning her girlfriend’s smile. The smile wasn’t one of her strongest, but it was a start. “I shouldn’t be so annoyed. I’m just moody today, I’m sorry, baby.”

Sonja nodded at Tammy and glanced over at Chris and Sebastian, who had been standing nearby, watching the scene. “You need to tell them, they’ll understand, T.”

Nodding, Tammy gave Sonja a quick kiss before walking over to her friends. She smiled at Sebastian in hopes to get the look of horror off of his face, internally smirking when her smile did the trick. “Listen, boys. I’m sorry for snapping, I’m just a bit moody today. I was just getting annoyed at having to keep you guys on track. I shouldn’t have snapped.”

Sebastian was the first to respond. “No, Tammy, I’m sorry for being immature. I should be able to hear ‘sixty-nine’ without laughing.”

Tammy shook her head, “No, baby. You’re okay.”

“Hey! You call me ‘baby’!” Sonja gasped, feigning hurt feelings.

Tammy laughed and Sonja and shook her head, “I call everyone ‘baby’. Although, when I say it to you, it’s different than me saying it to Sebastian.”

Sonja huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at Sebastian.

“And we’re back to being children,” Tammy mumbled, winking at Chris as she turned to walk away.


	27. tammy/eva -- a proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: Tammy proposing to Eva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was actually requested by @crystalrachael92 in the comments on here!! if you guys have any requests, they can be left in the comments on any of these drabbles, or on my tumblr which is tammy-gregorio

As a child, everyone has some idea of what love is. Everyone has their own definition of love. Tammy, on the other hand, had decided at a young age that love wasn’t her thing. Sure, she had crushes and she liked people, but she had never been open to the idea of loving someone. Loving someone meant completely giving yourself to someone else, but Tammy wasn’t comfortable with giving someone the power to hurt her. She married Ethan because she was young and he took care of her. She enjoyed his company and decided that he was someone she could settle for. She ignored all of the warning signs in her mind that told her it wasn’t the right thing to do. After Ethan, she decided she should actually open herself up to love. She met Hannah. Being with Hannah was unlike anything Tammy had ever experienced, she didn’t want it to ever end. But then she thought about her career, it had started to take over her life and she never had time left for Hannah. Instead of finding a way to balance things, Tammy panicked and ended things with Hannah under the guise of wanting to focus on her career. She knew it wasn’t fair to Hannah to be focused on her job, so she let Hannah go.

Tammy went on dates after Hannah, none every coming close to the emotions she felt with the woman. She wasn’t sure if she loved Hannah, but it was close enough. Tammy had decided to give up on love again when she couldn’t find someone that made her feel similar to how she was with Hannah. Tammy threw herself into her work once more, working hard to make her way up the ladder. She was determined, she no longer had the distractions of dating. She could devote her free time to work. Tammy knew there would be some downsides to this, but she figured she could worry about relationships after she made her way to the top. When she met the NCIS team in New Orleans, Tammy had the realization that life wasn’t about getting to the top. She loved her time with the team, even if she had been investigating them. Tammy threw all caution to the wind when she decided to become an NCIS agent. She was back on track to becoming the woman she was with Hannah, all she needed to do was open herself up to an opportunity for love.

Meeting Eva Azarova sped up those plans. Tammy felt an immediate attraction to the woman when she met her in the bar. Tammy couldn’t help but get lost in her soft eyes, she hadn’t even realized she had done so until she heard Pride’s voice in her ear. Tammy could feel her stomach drop as she realized the woman that finally made her heart race was a criminal. She couldn’t believe her luck, or lack thereof. When they spoke in the courtyard at NCIS, Tammy was heartbroken that this woman was headed for prison, where she would never be seen again. Tammy’s heart fluttered once more when Eva kissed her, something she knew she shouldn’t have responded to. Tammy couldn’t help herself, there was something about the woman’s smile that made her heart skip a beat. Soon, Eva was whisked away and her words echoed in Tammy’s brain. _Never say never_.

Tammy thought she was going to combust when Pride mentioned bringing Eva out of prison to draw Alexander out of hiding. All of the work she had done to forget the way Eva made her feel went down the drain. She would have to see Eva again, with the knowledge that she would be going back to prison afterward. Tammy was overjoyed at the opportunity she had to spend alone time with Eva. Although her words were harsh at first, Tammy welcomed the flirtatious banter Eva delivered. She missed having someone to flirt with. When Tammy helped Eva fake her death, it was a bittersweet moment. She helped Eva get a chance at a new life, but she wouldn’t have a chance to see Eva anymore. Tammy seized her last opportunity to kiss Eva, promising her a future with the same phrase she had heard months ago. _Never say never_.

Now was a different story. Tammy and Eva were happily living together in an apartment in New Orleans. Tammy finally found someone else to love. She wanted to be with Eva for the rest of her life. She was going to make this known, too. She planned to propose to Eva while the two were dining.

“Tammy, how did you even manage to get a table here? There’s at least a two month waiting list!” Eva exclaimed as they walked up to the restaurant.

Tammy smiled at Eva and took her hand, leading her inside. She held Eva close as she spoke to the maître d’, moving her hand to the small of Eva’s back when the two were led to their table. Tammy followed closely as the couple was led to the roof of the restaurant, inwardly cheering as she looked around. Everything was set up as she requested, down to the rose petals on the table.

Eva’s eyes lit up as she looked around, noticing the dim lighting of the area. She looked back at Tammy, silently thanking her for the arrangements.

Once they were settled, Tammy finally answered Eva’s question. “I pulled some strings, I hope you like it.” She smiled nervously, she hoped it wasn’t too extravagant for Eva. She needed this night to be perfect, she didn’t get a do-over.

“It’s perfect,” Eva whispered, reaching across the table to hold Tammy’s hand. “You are the most amazing girlfriend anyone could ask for. Although, I do have another question. What’s the occasion?”

“I can’t simply want to spoil my gorgeous girlfriend?” Tammy teased, raising an eyebrow at Eva.

Eva scrunched her nose at Tammy but nodded anyway. She couldn’t believe Tammy had done this for her, it was one of the best things anyone had ever done for her. “You look beautiful, Tammy. Absolutely stunning.”

A faint blush covered Tammy’s cheeks, matching the color of her dress. She looked down at herself before meeting Eva’s eyes. She couldn’t find the proper words to convey how she thought Eva looked. She settled for the ones she knew, “You’ve never looked so gorgeous, baby. I can’t even find the words to describe you.”

It was Eva’s turn to blush. She wasn’t used to being genuinely complimented until she met Tammy. She often found Tammy tripping over her words when she tried to compliment Eva, it was something Eva found adorable.

Over dinner, the two spoke of topics ranging from their jobs to a television program they had picked up. Tammy could feel her heart race as they neared the end of their meal. This was it, there was no going back.

Tammy thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest as the waiter brought out their dessert. She watched Eva’s face as she read the words that had been written in chocolate on her plate, surrounding her dessert.

Eva’s mouth dropped open as she scanned the plate. Her eyes looked to Tammy for confirmation that this was meant for her. When she looked up, she saw that Tammy had pulled out a small velvet box, indicating that this plate was in fact meant for her. Eva felt tears welling up in her eyes as Tammy opened her mouth to speak.

“I’ve never met anyone quite like you. You had my heart the moment we locked eyes in the bar. We’ve had some obstacles most couples never have to experience, but they made us value our time together more. You’re the person I want to fall asleep and wake up beside for the rest of my life. You’re the first thing I think of when I hear the word ‘love’. I can’t imagine my life without you, baby. Will you marry me, Eva?”

Eva nodded quickly, tears freely flowing from her eyes. “Yes! Of course!” She stood up and moved to Tammy’s side of the table, prompting the other woman to stand up as well.

Tammy slid the ring onto Eva’s finger, feeling her heart stop as she took in the scene. Eva had accepted her proposal, they were engaged. She couldn’t believe this moment finally came. Tammy wrapped her arms around Eva’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss, their first kiss as an engaged couple.

Eva’s hands cupped Tammy’s face, holding her close even after their lips parted. “I love you so much, Tammy. I cannot wait to marry you. I’ve never wanted anything more.”

“I kind of wanted to actually eat the dessert,” Tammy teased, resting her arms on Eva’s shoulders. Her fingers tangled themselves in the hair at the nape of Eva’s neck. “It looked pretty good.”

Rolling her eyes, Eva let go of Tammy. She sat back in her seat, beaming as she did so. She ate her dessert and spoke to Tammy animatedly, gushing about the ring.

Tammy smiled and sat back as Eva spoke. She was done running from things in her life. She had finally found something —someone— worth staying for. She had found someone to love, to give herself to completely.


	28. tammy/eva -- waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: If/when you have time for prompts, my brain has conjured another Azagorio scenario! (But when is it not doing that?) Tammy and Eva at the beach enjoying the sun, waves, and writing their names in the sand

When Eva stretched out on her towel, Tammy found herself staring at her. She sat up on her own towel, admiring how Eva’s hair turned the color of flames under the sunlight. Eva’s eyes were closed, she couldn’t see Tammy staring at her from above. Tammy was thankful for this because it gave her the opportunity to fully admire the woman. Eva often shied away when she saw Tammy was staring at her.

“I can feel you staring at me,” Eva muttered, her eyes remaining closed.

Tammy’s eyes widened. “How did you know?”

Eva laughed and shook her head. “I didn’t, but I had a feeling you were staring.”

Tammy laughed and scooted her towel closer to Eva’s. She laid down beside Eva and reached her hand over, tracing the freckles that had newly appeared due to their time in the sun.

In response to her touch, Eva giggled and tried to wiggle away. Tammy’s gentle touch tickled against her skin, scaring her. Tammy realized this tickled Eva and her hands fell to the redhead’s sides and she started to tickle her more. When Eva started to wiggle away from Tammy, Tammy straddled her waist and smiled down at her before tickling her more.

She finally stopped and stared down at Eva, admiring her beauty. She reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Eva’s ear.

Eva smiled up at Tammy, meeting her gaze. “What are you looking at?” she asks softly.

“You look like a painting,” Tammy whispers before pressing a soft kiss on Eva’s lips.

Eva’s hands fell to Tammy’s hips, holding her close during the kiss. When Tammy pulled away, Eva caught the brunette’s lower lip between her teeth, tugging on it playfully.

A small whimper fell from Tammy’s mouth. She tangled her hands in the bright tresses in front of her and pressed her body against Eva’s, pressing her lips to Eva’s once more.

Eva’s hands roamed over Tammy’s back, halting when they reached her shoulder blades. She sighed softly against Tammy’s mouth, the action sending vibrations into Tammy.

Tammy sat up slowly, finding herself breathless after the kiss. She smiled down at Eva and laced their fingers together. “Let’s go down to the water,” she suggested, tugging on the hand in her own.

When the two reached the edge of the water, an idea popped into Eva’s mind. She released Tammy’s hand and bent over, using her finger to draw in the wet sand. After telling Tammy to turn around, she went back to working on her piece, smirking to herself as she did so. This was cheesy, but she wanted to do cheesy things. She had never met anyone that made her want to act so in love until Tammy came around.

Eva finally told Tammy she could turn around and pointed to the writing in the sand.

 _Eva loves Tammy_ , the writing spelled.

Tammy placed a hand at the back of Eva’s neck and pulled her in for another kiss. “You are absolutely adorable and I am completely in love with you,” she whispered when they parted. Glancing at the writing in the sand once more, she came up with an idea. Tammy gestured for Eva to turn around and went to work on the sand.

She worked for several minutes, which caused Eva’s mind to worry. What was taking so long to write? She shook the thoughts, knowing Tammy wouldn’t write anything bad, she had been worrying for no reason.

“Alright, turn around,” Tammy said eventually.

Eva’s eyes scanned the sand, reading the words written out. Her cheeks grew flushed as she finished the statement and her eyes met Tammy’s. “Tammy! We’re in public! Children could come by and see that!”

Tammy rolled her eyes and ran back to their things, grabbing her phone. She snapped several pictures of the writings in the sand before using her foot to erase her own. While Tammy did so, Eva had been staring into the water, observing the surroundings. Tammy took a handful of pictures of Eva, knowing she would want to remember this moment forever. When she finished taking pictures of Eva, Tammy reached out and tapped the redhead’s shoulder.

“Let’s take some pictures together,” she said softly, standing next to Eva.

The two took a large variety of pictures, many of them involving some form of kissing. Tammy’s favorite, however, was one of the women staring into each other’s eyes. It was a gorgeous picture of both women, along with the ocean in the background.

Tammy ran her phone back up to their bags and returned to Eva, finding the other woman already making her way into the water. Shaking her head, Tammy ran and caught up with Eva, snaking an arm around her waist as they walked further into the water.

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” Eva whispered, leaning into Tammy’s embrace.

Tammy kissed the side of Eva’s head and nodded in agreement. “Me too, baby, me too.”


	29. tammy/eva -- the hickey situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one wasn't requested but I wanted to write it because I thought it would be funny

When Tammy walked into the squad room, she felt LaSalle’s eyes on her, giving her a quizzical stare. She brushed it off and sat her desk before beginning to start up her computer. As her computer started to turn on, she looked up at LaSalle, who was still staring at her.

Deciding still not to ask why, she ignored his look. “Is the coffee on?” When he nodded, Tammy stood up and made her way to the kitchen. She felt LaSalle’s eyes on her as she walked past him and shot him a glare. She was still unsure of why he was so bothered with her this morning, she knew she hadn’t done anything to him recently, so what was it?

When Tammy entered the kitchen, she saw Sebastian’s eyes fall to her chest, something he had never done before. She was used to people checking her out, but not Sebastian. Tammy narrowed her eyebrows at him and turned her back, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Walking back into the squad room, she saw LaSalle look at her once more. Finally, she had had enough.

“What is it, Christopher? Did I piss you off yesterday?” Tammy snapped, stepping towards his desk.

Instead of getting defensive like Tammy imagined he would, Chris stayed calm and collected, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his seat. “Did you have fun last night?”

“Last night? I stayed home with Eva.” Tammy raised an eyebrow. She furrowed her eyebrows at LaSalle and leaned against his desk.

“Oh, I can tell,” LaSalle laughed, looking back at his paperwork in front of him.

Tammy’s eyes widened in horror and she spun around on her heel, marching back to her desk. She pulled a small mirror out of a drawer in her desk and raised it to look at her chest. Sure enough, when she looked, there was a mark just above her collarbone.

“I’m going to kill Eva,” she muttered, pulling out her phone. She put on her jacket to cover herself before she ran into Pride and made her way out to the courtyard so she could talk to Eva without anyone listening in.

Dialing Eva’s number, Tammy sat on a table outside. She used the chair as a footrest and put the phone up to her ear.

“Hi, baby,” Eva answered, a playful tone in her voice.

Tammy rolled her eyes at Eva, even if she couldn’t see. “You gave me a hickey last night, Eva! A damn hickey! I walked into work and LaSalle kept staring at me and Sebastian even looked at my chest! I finally snapped on Chris and he told me he could tell I stayed home with you last night, so I look at my mirror and there’s a nice mark right above my collarbone. What the hell, Eva?”

Eva’s laughter filled Tammy’s ear. Any other time, Tammy would be happy to hear her laughter, but right now, Tammy wasn’t in a laughing mood. “Listen, I’m sorry for leaving the mark in a spot that was visible, I’ll make sure to leave it lower next time.”

This caused Tammy to let a small smile cover her face.

Pride looked out the window and back at LaSalle. “What’s going on with her?”

“Eva left a nice hickey on her last night and I pointed it out. She muttered ‘I’m going to kill Eva,’ and then walked out there. I’m assuming she was calling to complain.” LaSalle shook his head at Tammy. “She put on her jacket to cover it up, though.”

Pride looked out at Tammy once more, seeing her smiling widely now. “I don’t think she’s angry anymore,” he smiled. He saw Tammy blush and decided to look away to give her some privacy. As much as he wished she was dating somebody else, someone they hadn’t arrested before, he was happy that Tammy had finally had someone to make her happy. After everything she had been through, Pride knew Tammy deserved love in her life.

When Tammy walked back into the squad room, she waved to Pride and walked back to her desk. “I’m sorry for the personal call,” she called out.

Pride shook his head, “You don’t have to apologize for calling Eva.”

Tammy narrowed her eyes at LaSalle, “You told him! You’re an ass. I had it managed.”

“It’s alright, New York. Next time, tell Eva to try somewhere that isn’t visible at work,” Pride smirked, sitting down at his desk.

Tammy’s jaw dropped and she stared at him, mortified. Pride had never commented on her love life before, and now she was sure that she never wanted him to do so again. She looked down at her desk as she felt her face grow red and distracted herself with paperwork she had to do. She made a mental note to pay Eva back for what she was going through at the moment, sitting back and thinking about that rather than the work she should be doing.


	30. tammy/eva -- eva adopts a dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: oh man, how’s this for a prompt? Eva adopts a dog and surprises Tammy with their new pet

After a long day of paperwork, Tammy was excited to be home. She had been bored out of her mind at work and she needed something of interest to entertain her. Obviously, her first thought was to come home to the apartment she had been sharing with her girlfriend for a little over a year. She had called Eva when she left work, letting her know she would be heading home. Eva was delighted to hear that Tammy was on her way home and promised to have a glass of wine ready for her when she arrived.

Tammy turned her key in the lock and opened the front door, only to be met with the unmistakable sound of paws against the floor. Closing the door behind her, Tammy stepped forward with caution. Her eyes widened as she saw a small puppy running towards her, followed by a familiar redhead. Tammy’s instinct was to crouch down and pet the puppy, who was now currently licking at her face.

The giggles that flowed from Tammy’s mouth excited Eva, she had never seen this side of her girlfriend before. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest, observing Tammy and the puppy.

“So, I may have adopted her,” Eva trailed off, biting her lip as she looked down at Tammy.

“Are you serious?” Tammy couldn’t hide the enthusiasm in her voice. She was shocked to come home to the dog, but she had never been happier.

Eva nodded and moved to sit on the floor beside Tammy. “I went to my usual bookstore and they were having an adoption fair. I knew we had been discussing getting a Goldendoodle for a while and I saw her and fell in love. The family that had her before thought she was too energetic, but she’s perfect, Tammy.”

Tammy looked over at Eva and met her eyes, noting the joy Eva’s eyes held as she spoke about the puppy. Eva was right, they had been discussing getting a dog for a few weeks, a Goldendoodle, more specifically. Tammy had found the breed when they searched various shelter websites and both women fell in love with the idea of having a puppy join their family.

“Does she have a name?” Tammy asked softly, rubbing the puppy’s head.

Eva nodded, “Shasta.”

Tammy grinned at the name, “It’s perfect.” She directed her attention to the dog, “Hi, Shasta! I’m your new mommy.”

The dog stood up at the excitement in Tammy’s voice and her tail began to wag. She started jumping between Tammy and Eva, begging for one of them to play with her.

Tammy and Eva both stood up and led the puppy into the living room, where they began to play with her. Tammy picked up a toy she found on the couch and started to play fetch with the dog.

When all three were tired from playing, Tammy and Eva settled on the couch with Shasta lying between Eva’s legs. Tammy wrapped her arms around Eva’s waist and kissed the side of her head, relaxing against the couch. She put on a movie and smiled to herself as she felt Eva curling into her embrace.

“Thank you,” Tammy whispered as the opening sequence of the movie played.

Eva looked up at Tammy with a raised eyebrow. “For what?”

“For everything. For getting Shasta, for loving me, for moving in with me, for always being there. Thank you.”

Turning her body, Eva moved to face Tammy. She was careful not to disturb Shasta, who was now curled up on the blanket that was laying on the end of the couch. Eva cupped Tammy’s face, gently rubbing the brunette’s cheek with her thumb. “You don’t have to thank me, especially not for loving you. I’m so lucky to get the chance to love you, I should be thanking you for the opportunity. I love you, Tammy, and I will always be here for you. I might even bring home another dog someday.”

At this, Tammy laughed, careful not to move her face from Eva’s embrace. “I am perfectly fine with you bringing home another dog, I would love to extend our family. Dogs are nice to practice for kids.” Tammy regretted the sentence the second it fell from her mouth and her face showed it. The two had never discussed kids, Tammy was worried she might make Eva uncomfortable with her comment.

Eva’s smile turned to a wide grin at Tammy’s words, easing the worry away. “They are,” she nodded. “So, I’m guessing you want kids?”

Tammy nodded sheepishly. “I know we haven’t talked about kids, but I’ve always wanted to be a mom. I’ve never been in a serious enough relationship to actually consider it, but in the back of my mind, I’ve always known I want kids, at least one. What about you?”

“I’d love to have kids. I never really considered it before, given my previous profession, but it was always something I knew I would have done had I gone down a different path. But now, I’m free from that, I have every opportunity I could ever ask for.” Eva released Tammy’s face and let her hand fall to her lap. She laced her fingers with Tammy’s before letting their intertwined hands settle in her lap. “I think you would be an incredible mother, Tammy. You’re so kind and nurturing, you would make the best mother.”

“You wouldn’t be too bad yourself, Azarova,” Tammy teased. She leaned over and pressed her lips to Eva’s, treasuring the feeling of their lips and hands both intertwined. For her, this was home. Anywhere she was with Eva was home, even if she brought home a dog to add to the mix.


	31. tammy/eva -- montana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this came from some brainstorming with chelsey

Tammy watched in silence as Eva walked away with the marshals. She couldn’t believe this was really happening, Eva was leaving and there was a large possibility Tammy would never see her again. Tammy wasn’t completely against the scenario, it was giving Eva a chance at a normal life and that was one of the best things Tammy could ask for. Watching Eva leave, though, made Tammy realize there were things she still wanted to say if she were to never see Eva again. She reached for a piece of paper and a nearby pen and quickly scribbled a note, ripping it off of the page before she chased after Eva.

The woman had almost exited the building when Tammy had caught up with her.

“Eva, wait!” Tammy called out, gently grabbing the redhead’s arm. She nodded to the marshals before pulling Eva a few steps back so she could talk without worrying about anyone else hearing what she was going to say.

Eva bit her lip as she watched Tammy, feeling her chest tighten once more as she realized she would have to walk away from the woman again. She watched Tammy intently, waiting for the woman to speak.

“I realized that no matter how much I know I want to see you again eventually, there’s a large chance I won’t. Eva, I can’t explain how much I wish we had met under different circumstances, that I had the chance to take you out, to date you. I wish we had more time together because, honestly, I’ve never felt like this with anyone. You excite me more than I’ve admitted. I wish we had a shot at a relationship, but I’m glad we had the time we did have.”

By the end of her speech, Tamy could feel the tears prickling at her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Eva, clinging onto the woman as a representation of her clinging to their time together. She leaned close to Eva’s ear, her lips brushing against the skin. “I hope you finally feel the freedom you’ve been searching for. I hope it’s everything you’ve wanted. You deserve it and more, Eva.”

Eva pulled away from the hug, tears brimming her eyes. “I wish I didn’t have to leave,” she whispers.

Tammy wanted to ask Eva to stay, to forget about Witness Protection, but she couldn’t bring herself to say it. “You can’t risk your safety, baby. You finally get the freedom you’ve wanted since you were taken from your family, don’t risk it.” Tammy handed Eva a slip of paper, motioning for the woman to hide it the second she received it. “Open it when you know they’re not looking.”

Eva nodded at Tammy and slipped the paper into her back pocket. Taking one last look at the woman, Eva leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly to Tammy’s, wanting to savor what could be their last kiss. If this were to be their last time speaking, Eva wanted it to end on a high note.

When the two parted, Tammy turned her attention to Alexander, who had been watching the two with kind eyes. “Take care of her. If you don’t I’ll hunt you down and beat your ass.” She smiled weakly at him and offered a small wave. Tammy’s eyes fell to Eva once more and she gave the woman a nod before she turned on her heel and slowly made her way back to the morgue. She had to walk away from Eva, she couldn’t bear watching Eva leave again.

Tammy slipped through the door silently, immediately searching for a chair to sit in. She was overwhelmed by the previous events and she needed to sit down and reflect on what had happened. Her head shot up as she heard someone else enter the room and she quickly wiped her tears away when she was it was Loretta. She stood up and stepped forward into the woman’s open arms, not caring that she was now sobbing into the woman’s neck.

As Eva settled into the back of the SUV, she realized the marshals were no longer staring her down. She offered a smile to Alexander before pulling the paper from Tammy out of her pocket. She opened it quietly, careful not to gain the attention of the men in the front seats.

_Eva—_

_I shouldn’t be writing this right now, and I know you might not ever use it because it could compromise your safety, but I wanted to give you my number. Please don’t feel obligated to use it just because I gave it to you, but also don’t shy away from using it._

_Tammy._

Below the note, a phone number was scribbled in pen. Eva smiled to herself and wiped a tear away as she slid the note back into her pocket. When she turned to Alexander, who had been watching her with a curious face, Eva simply shook her head. “I’ll explain everything later, Sasha. For now, we have a long trip in front of us.”

***

For months, Tammy could feel her heart race when an unknown number contacted her. Each time, she was disappointed to find it hadn’t been Eva. Sonja was the only person that knew what she had done, and that had been a conversation only brought up because Sonja had noticed how eager Tammy was to answer unknown numbers, where she had previously been intent on ignoring any number not saved to her phone.

It had come when Tammy was least expecting it. She had been lying in bed after a long day at work, relaxing while she read an article on her laptop. Her phone began to vibrate beside her and the screen was lit up with an unknown number, as well as an unfamiliar area code. She answered the call with reluctance as she had been ready to go to sleep.

“Hello?”

“Tammy?” the voice on the other end whispered.

Tammy recognized the voice immediately. She sat up in her bed, reaching over and turning her bedside lamp on. “Eva,” she said softly. “I was beginning to think you’d never call.”

This earned her a laugh in response. “I’m sorry, Tammy. I really am. I wanted to secure my new life before I tried contacting you. How have you been?”

“Kicking ass and taking names, the usual,” Tammy teased. “How’s the west?”

And with Tammy’s question, the conversation had begun. The two spoke for hours, both women speaking to each other as if they spoke on a regular basis. Tammy complained about LaSalle’s antics while Eva listened and tried to imagine the agent’s hijinks and Eva described her new life with Alexander while Tammy listened and tried to imagine herself in Montana with the two. She didn’t dare mention this fact, she didn’t want Eva to think she was pressuring her into any sort of arrangement.

This did not stay secret for long, though, as in a moment of silence between topics, Eva whispered, “I wish you were here.”

Tammy perked up at this, it was her opportunity to share how she had been feeling. “What would you do if I was there with you?”

Tammy swore she could hear the devilish grin growing on Eva’s face. She closed her eyes and tried to picture it as Eva began to describe what she would be doing if Tammy was in Montana with her. While Eva spoke softly of the hypothetical situation, Tammy had picked her laptop back up. She researched flights to Montana, and even eventually booked a flight. She didn’t mention this to Eva, she had wanted it to be a surprise.

When Tammy let out a yawn, she heard Eva gasp. “I completely forgot we aren’t in the same time zone. It’s so late for you, Tammy. You should probably go to bed.”

“Don’t worry about it, baby,” Tammy shook her head, returning to her position under the covers. “I’m already lying in bed, so I’m comfortable. Besides, I want to be talking to you.”

“Can we make these calls more often?” Eva asked softly. If she had asked at a voice any lower, Tammy wouldn’t have heard her. She had been nervous to ask, she didn’t know if Tammy would be uncomfortable with the idea.

A wide grin grew on Tammy’s lips at Eva’s question. “Of course,” she responded with the same level of voice Eva had asked with.

***

Less than a month later, Tammy was scheduled to call Eva for their bi-weekly conversation. The two had decided on a schedule, with Tammy calling when she was available because Eva’s hours were much more flexible than her own.

When she dialed Eva’s number, she was walking up the driveway of the house Eva now occupied. She had a bag tossed over her shoulder and her phone in her other hand, holding it up to her ear.

“Hi,” an enthusiastic voice answered the call.

Tammy’s smile widened as she stepped onto the porch. “Hey, Eva. Are you home?”

“Yep, just walked in. I’m all yours,” Eva responded, smirking at the way her words sounded.

“All mine, huh?” Tammy teased, leaning against a column on the porch. “I like the sound of that. Now, I have a surprise for you. Go open your front door.”

Even though she was confused, Eva followed Tammy’s instructions, expecting a package of sorts to be waiting on her. She had wished it was going to be Tammy sitting on her porch, but the two had decided Tammy should wait a while to visit, knowing it would be dangerous.

When Eva opened the door, however, she was pleasantly surprised. She dropped her phone to the ground and jumped towards Tammy, immediately wrapping her arms around the woman’s neck.

“Be careful what you wish for, it might just come true,” Tammy whispered, kissing the side of Eva’s head. As she held Eva in her arms, she could feel the woman shaking with sobs. She ran her hand through Eva’s hair as a means to soothe the redhead, whispering softly in her ear. “I’m here, baby.”

Eva stepped back from Tammy, pulling the woman inside as she did so. She closed the door behind them and immediately wrapped her arms back around Tammy.

All Tammy could do was hold Eva and smile, she was overjoyed at the opportunity she had. She was still in shock that she had actually gone through with her plans, but she didn’t have a single regret. “I’m so happy to be holding you, Eva,” Tammy whispered.

Eva pulled back and ran her hand down Tammy’s arm, feeling the woman’s skin to assure herself that she was not dreaming and that Tammy was truly standing in front of her. “I was hoping we’d see each other again,” Eva said looking into Tammy’s eyes. Tammy held Eva’s gaze for a moment and wiped a tear away from the redhead’s blushed cheek.

“I’m here. We’re here together. That’s all that matters.” Her thumb gently rubbed Eva’s cheek, treasuring the sweet moment the two had together.

Eva caressed Tammy’s face and pressed her lips against the shorter woman’s forehead before she could feel herself being pulled towards Tammy’s lips for a kiss. She, of course, had no objection to this, she had been dreaming about this moment for months.

The kiss was everything both women imagined it to be. For Eva, it felt like everything she had lost was coming back to her. For Tammy, it felt like she was reclaiming what had once been hers. For both women, the kiss felt like the missing piece of their lives, the thing they had been craving since they parted in the morgue.

The two were split apart when Eva heard a voice from the stairs. “She’s here!” the voice called out, growing closer as the sound of footsteps increased in volume.

Tammy pressed a kiss to Eva’s temple before she turned to face Alexander. “I wanted to surprise you guys. And, I do see that she has been protected pretty well, so I guess I don’t have to kick your ass.” Tammy smiled at Alexander as she felt Eva’s arm snake around her waist. Leaning into Eva’s touch, Tammy had realized something, Eva’s embrace felt natural to her. It felt like home.


	32. tammy/eva -- the fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: Okay get this: Azagorio at a local fair being absolute kids and enjoying themselves to the fullest

When the sunlight dripped in through the parted curtains and drew Eva from her sleep, she was shocked to find a weight in her arms. It wasn’t just any weight, it was her girlfriend. Eva had been used to waking up on her own during the week as Tammy always went to work on weekdays. Eva worried for Tammy, had the other woman slept through her alarm? Was she going to be late for work?

Eva gently shook Tammy awake, a smile breaking out on her lips when she watched the brunette’s eyes flutter open. Eva watched as Tammy adjusted to her surroundings and turned in Eva’s arms.

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” Eva asked softly, giving Tammy the time to adjust to being awake.

Tammy shook her head and closed her eyes. “Off today, baby,” she whispered. She wrapped her arms around Eva and pulled her close.

Eva’s face lit up when she learned that Tammy had the day off. It had been a while since Tammy had a whole day free to spend with Eva.

After a few more minutes of cuddling, Tammy decided she wasn’t able to fall back asleep and crawled out of bed. Eva followed closely behind her and watched as Tammy proceeded with her usual morning routine. When Tammy turned on the coffee machine, Eva reached above her and grabbed two mugs. She set them on the counter before going into the refrigerator to get cream.

“What do you want to do today, baby?” Tammy asked, leaning against the counter. She crossed her arms over her chest and stifled a yawn.

Eva was about to suggest something, but she realized her girlfriend hadn’t truly had a day off in a while. “We can just relax today,” Eva shrugged.

Tammy had caught the change in Eva’s demeanor.

“Eva, baby, we can go do something. Anything you want, my love,” Tammy beamed. “I just need my coffee first.”

Leaning back against the counter across from Tammy, Eva looked on with curiosity in her eyes.

“Anything?” she raised an eyebrow.

When Tammy nodded, Eva bit her lip. She had an idea of what she wanted to do, but she wasn’t sure what Tammy would think of it.

“I saw online that there was a fair nearby,” Eva mumbled, looking down at her hands. She felt silly for asking, but she had always wanted to go to a fair.

Tammy poured coffee into both mugs and set one in front of Eva.

“Do you want to go?” Tammy asked, pouring cream into her coffee. “We could go to breakfast first and then head there.”

Eva’s eyes lit up and she raised her head to meet Tammy’s eyes. “Really?”

A few hours later, Tammy found herself walking around the fair with her hand intertwined with Eva’s. Tammy followed as Eva led her across the fair, pointing out a number of things she found interesting.

Eva led Tammy to one of the many food trucks and rested her head on the brunette’s shoulder as they stood in line for deep-fried Oreos. Tammy was disgusted at the idea, but Eva was excited to give the treat a try. When it was finally time for them to order, Tammy decided on the deep-fried Oreos, a funnel cake, and two bottles of water.

The two took their snacks to a nearby table and settled across from each other. Eva eyed the dessert Tammy had ordered, “What’s that?”

“Only the most amazing fair food!” Tammy exclaimed, tearing off a piece to give to Eva. “You’ll love it, baby.”

Eva chewed the offered bite and a smile grew on her face. After swallowing, she took a sip of her water.

“That was amazing, but now we need to try these,” she said, pointing to the Oreos.

Tammy pouted, “Do I have to?”

Eva nodded and held an Oreo out to Tammy. When she took it, Eva grabbed another and held it in front of her own mouth. She took a bite of the deep-fried cookie and a small moan slipped from her lips.

Tammy swallowed thickly as Eva licked her lips to pick up any excess crumbs and took a bite of the Oreo to give herself a distraction. It wasn’t as awful as she had imagined, but she knew she would stick to her funnel cakes at any other fairs she went to. Setting the rest of the cookie on the tray it came in, she returned to her choice of snack.

When Tammy and Eva finished their snacks, Eva looked around the fair to see if she could spot anything she wanted to do. Her eyes fell on a water gun game and she whipped her head to face Tammy.

“You have to try that one, Tammy!” Eva smiled. “You’ll totally win.”

Tammy accepted the challenge and the two walked to the booth. Eva gave Tammy a kiss for good luck, even though she claimed Tammy didn’t need it. Tammy sat down on the stool in front of the water gun and looked down the row at her opponents.

As the worker explained how the game worked, Tammy eyed a prize she was determined to win for Eva. When the bell rang indicating the game had started, Tammy used her skills in order to be the first to get her station to the top.

After Tammy pointed to the prize she had picked for Eva, the worker had turned to her with a shocked face. Tammy gave Eva the prize, earning a kiss on her cheek, and turned back to the worker with a raised eyebrow.

“I’ve never seen someone do that so fast!” the worker exclaimed.

Tammy smirked, “I’m a trained sharpshooter. This used to be my job.”

Eva wrapped her arm around Tammy’s waist and leaned into her as they walked away from the booth, leaving a shocked worker in their wake. The two walked around fair for a while longer, both women growing tired after a while.

“Do you want to go home?” Tammy asked softly, whispering in Eva’s ear.

Eva was about to nod when she spotted a Ferris wheel. “Ferris wheel first?”

The couple didn’t have to stand in line for long when they got to the Ferris wheel. Eva slid into the seat first, settling her arm on the back of it. Tammy slid in beside her and laid her hand on Eva’s thigh. They spoke for a bit while they waited to make it to the top of the wheel, where Tammy claimed the view was best. Eva had never been in a Ferris wheel, so she didn’t have any counter to the argument.

When they reached the top, Tammy turned her head and pressed her lips to Eva’s. The kiss was slow and sweet, but it was quickly broken by Eva.

“I don’t want to miss the view!” Eva giggled, pecking Tammy’s lips. She looked out over the fair and for a moment her breath caught. “Everything’s so tiny, it really makes you think about how little our impact is on this Earth.”

Tammy smiled at Eva, “Despite how little your impact may be to this Earth, your impact on my life is one I can’t begin to describe. You’ve made me so happy, Eva, I can’t help but look forward to our future together.”

The view forgotten, Eva moved her hand to grip the side of Tammy’s face and closed the gap between their lips. She had never been great with her words, but she was proficient in showing her love in other ways. Kissing at the top of a Ferris wheel had just been added to that list.


	33. tammy/eva -- museum and ice cream date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: Here be a prompt: What about an Azagorio museum and ice cream date?!

Eva gripped Tammy’s hand as they walked into the New Orleans Museum of Art. The last time she had been in the museum, she had been the cause of a shootout. As she passed the spot she had waited for Luca in, her mind was filled with images of her past. She had tried as hard as she could to forget her past, but visiting the museum had brought back images she had repressed. Eva’s eyes fell to the spot where she had shared a kiss with Luca and she felt a sweet sadness sweep through her body. Luca was a great guy, she had felt bad for using him.

Tammy’s voice drew Eva from her thoughts.

“Are you okay, baby?” Tammy asked softly, turning to face Eva. “You’re so quiet.”

Plastering a smile on her lips, Eva nodded at her girlfriend and turned away from the corner. She wasn’t one for living in the past, but sometimes it was hard to ignore her mind. She reminded herself that she was here with Tammy, a woman she loved. She hadn’t told Tammy this yet, though, she was afraid of scaring her away. Eva pushed her thoughts away and gave Tammy her full attention.

Eva watched Tammy with a smile on her lips. Tammy had always been appreciative of art and visiting the museum had been on her to do list since moving back to New Orleans. Eva watched as Tammy’s face lit up, her smile never faded as they walked throughout the museum. Eva wasn’t as interested in the art as Tammy was but she could still appreciate it. She was more interested in being with Tammy in a museum she enjoyed. Eva loved being a part of something Tammy loved dearly.

Eva wondered if she should tell Tammy about the last time she had been in the museum, the two had told each other everything so it wouldn’t be much different. She wondered if Tammy would view her differently for putting Luca in danger, if she would judge her for bringing him to a place they had cherished together before ruining that memory. Eva wondered if Tammy would understand, she knew the other woman viewed her as a changed woman but she wondered if there was a part of Tammy that felt differently. Eva had never voiced these doubts to Tammy as she was afraid of being seen as weak. She knew she should, communication would keep the relationship healthy and she would have the answers to her questions

Tammy’s eyes met Eva’s and she gave her girlfriend a worried look. “You hate it, don’t you?” she asked softly. She had suggested a museum date as a way to hang out with Eva in an environment she loved, but she was now worried that Eva was bored on their date.

“No,” Eva shook her head. She looked around to see if anyone was close enough to hear their conversation and leaned closer to Tammy. “The last time I was here wasn’t so pleasant. Being here again is bringing back some memories of that and things I did. I dated this guy, Luca, his sister was the forensic specialist at NCIS in DC.” Eva went into full detail of her time with Luca, including the parts of the relationship that she enjoyed. She explained the guilt she felt for using Luca, the longing she used to have for a normal relationship, everything she had tried to forget when she met Tammy. She explained how she had changed and was still trying to change, she voiced her fears of Tammy having doubts. Eva poured her heart out to Tammy, hoping it would give her some form of closure.

Tammy listened to Eva carefully, holding back her thoughts until Eva finished speaking. She didn’t interrupt, she knew it was good for Eva to speak openly. When Eva ended her story, Tammy wrapped her arms around Eva’s neck and gave her a soft kiss.

“You are an amazing woman, Eva,” Tammy whispered when she pulled away. “The fact that you carry this guilt shows that you’ve changed. I love you, Eva, and I don’t have any doubts about you.”

A smile made its way to Eva’s lips as she realized what Tammy had said.

“I love you too, that’s why I knew I had to tell you. I couldn’t keep something like that from someone I love,” Eva said softly. “I think telling you also will help with everything distracting me while we’re here. Although, I can’t shake the feeling of constantly waiting for Pride to come out from behind me and arrest me for anything.”

Tammy laughed at Eva’s comment and snaked her arm around the redhead’s waist. She kissed Eva’s cheek and led her to an exhibit she had wanted to visit.

When the two finally walked out of the museum, Eva was in a much better mood. She was able to enjoy the museum with Tammy and appreciate the art the way Tammy did. As the couple walked down the street hand in hand, Eva glanced over at Tammy.

“You know,” she started, “even with all of that art around, you still are the most beautiful masterpiece I’ve ever seen.”

A blush grew on Tammy’s cheeks and she shook her head at Eva. “You obviously haven’t looked in a mirror.”

Before Eva could respond, Tammy had spotted an ice cream shop and asked if they could go. Eva wasn’t known for rejecting Tammy, so the two had made their way into the shop.

After receiving their ice cream, Tammy and Eva selected a rather secluded table in the shop. Eva sat down first, with Tammy sitting across from her. Tammy leaned forward and took an opportunity to taste Eva’s ice cream with a smirk on her lips.

“Tammy!” Eva squealed, her voice much higher than normal. She batted Tammy’s hand away as it reached for her cone. “You have your own ice cream!”

Tammy laughed, “Yeah, but I wanted to try yours, baby.”

Eva rolled her eyes, “Maybe I don’t want to eat after you.”

With a raised eyebrow, Tammy narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. “You have a problem eating after me, but you don’t have a problem eating—”

“Public place with children around!” Eva cut Tammy off with a hushed voice. “Do not finish that sentence. Anyway, I was messing with you. I don’t have a problem with it, but what if I did?”

Tammy laughed at Eva and reached across the table to hold her hand. She met Eva’s eyes and a wide grin grew on her lips.

“You’re so beautiful, Eva,” she said softly, straying from the topic at hand.

“You’re so odd, but I love you anyway,” Eva smiled. She brought their joined hands to her lips and she kissed Tammy’s knuckles. “I love you.”


	34. tammy/eva -- stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested prompt: Sorry I’m flooding you with prompts but...how about one with Tammy and Eva stargazing?

“It’s your last night here,” Eva whispered, moving to stand behind Tammy. She wrapped her arms around her waist and settled her chin on Tammy’s shoulder, watching as she made dinner. Eva pressed a quick kiss to Tammy’s cheek before turning back to watch her cook.

Tammy sighed and set down the spoon she had been stirring with. She laid her hands over Eva’s, relaxing in her arms. She didn’t want to think about the fact that it was her last night in Montana with Eva, she wished she could stay here forever with her. They were both risking a lot by Tammy even being in the same state, but it was worth it.

“We should go stargazing tonight,” Tammy suggested, spinning around in Eva’s arms. She wanted to get off of the subject of her leaving, it would remind them of their limited time together as it is.

Eva’s eyes lit up when Tammy suggested it, it was something she had mentioned doing often since she was on her own in Montana. She was far away from anyone and often found herself lonely. She would go outside and watch the stars in amazement of their beauty and significance. Eva had recently learned legends surrounding the formations of the stars and she wanted to share that with Tammy.

Eva looked outside to see that it was starting to get dark, it would only be a few hours until the best time to go stargazing. The two decided to finish cooking dinner and eat and then they would go out.

After cleaning up from dinner, Eva walked to the closet to grab a blanket to lay out on. She made sure to grab the one she always used so that it would smell like Tammy for a while after she left. Eva was sure she would miss the woman, they had a connection unlike any other she had ever felt.

Eva met back up with Tammy on the porch and grabbed her hand so she could lead the brunette to her favorite space. She hadn’t told anybody about the space, not even her brother. She wanted it to remain a special place for her and Tammy was the only person she wanted to share it with.

The two settled in the grassy field near Eva’s house, almost completely in the middle of the land. Eva laid down the blanket first and then gestured for Tammy to lie down before curling up beside her. Eva laid her head on Tammy’s extended arm as they stared up at the stars.

“It’s beautiful out here,” Tammy whispered, her eyes not leaving the sky. She had never seen anything like it, she grew up in a city without visibility when it came to the stars. The clear Montana sky made it easy to see every star in the night, it was impossible to count how many were present.

Eva pointed out Ursa Major and began to tell Tammy the mythology behind it.

Tammy watched Eva in amazement as she listened to the legend of the constellation. She had never been interested in learning about the stars, but hearing Eva talk about it captured her attention. Tammy asked about another constellation in order to hear Eva speak enthusiastically about the stars, but found herself enamored with the information she was taking in.

“When did you learn all of this?” Tammy asked softly, propping herself up on her elbow. She looked down at Eva and bit her lip, unsure if she had brought up something the redhead didn’t want to talk about.

A sad smile grew on Eva’s lips as she recollected the memory. “My mom taught me when I was a child, but I had forgotten over the years. When I moved out here, I found myself with a lot of time on my hands. I was completely fascinated with the stars and I wanted to remember so I brushed up on my mythology. I come out here when I can’t sleep, it helps me forget.”

Eva’s eyes never left the sky, she didn’t want to look up at Tammy for fear that she would cry at the thought of her leaving the next day. They had a few nights together, but Eva wanted more. She hated the fact that she had been marked for death, she now had to live in hiding. It was the opposite of what she wanted, she wanted a normal life. Not that she wasn’t grateful for what Tammy had helped set up for her and Alexander, but she wished she didn’t have to be so far away from the woman she had grown attracted to.

At first, it was purely physical attraction, but as Eva got to know Tammy more she realized it went beyond that. Tammy was an amazing woman and it hurt her to know they could never have something real. She knew it wasn’t good for either of them for Tammy to be visiting, parting was something they had grown familiar with.

“Tammy,” Eva whispered, finally looking over at the brunette.

Tammy smiled down at Eva, not knowing what was about to come next. “Yeah, baby?”

Eva’s heart broke when she heard Tammy call her baby. It made it harder to get out her next words.

“When you leave, I think you should stay away for a while. Don’t get me wrong, I love having you here. It’s just, it hurts knowing you have to leave. We’re never going to have anything beyond this, a few nights together in the middle of Montana. I don’t want to hold you back when you could find an amazing woman back in New Orleans.”

By the time Eva had finished, she could feel the tears streaming down her face. She knew it had to be said, but she wished it didn’t. She wished she could have a real chance with Tammy, but she knew it would never happen.

Tears were forming in Tammy’s eyes as she processed Eva’s words. In the back of her mind, she knew it was true but she never wanted to think about it. To stop herself from crying, Tammy leaned forward and firmly pressed her lips to Eva’s. She lowered herself on top of the woman and kissed her softly, letting all of her emotions pour out of her lips. Tammy gripped the bottom of Eva’s shirt and parted their lips so that she could pull it off of her before tossing it to the side. Her lips fell to Eva’s neck and slowly kissed down the surface, treasuring every second she had. This was their last night together and Tammy wanted it to count.


End file.
